O Lado Escuro Do Desejo
by Sailor Nemeses
Summary: Durante dez anos, Serena voltou as costas ao passado, decidindo aceitar a traição de Darien Chiba e começar uma nova vida. Mas agora, nada podia afastá-la do leito de sua mãe; nem sequer para enfrentar Darien de novo... depois de tudo, ele jamais s
1. Chapter 1

Quero deixar bem claro que essa história não me pertence, eu adaptei o livro de Michelle Reid, de mesmo nome, aos personagens de Sailor Moon que pertence a Naoko. Espero que gostem.

O lado escuro do desejo.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

.........

RESUMO

Durante dez anos, Serena voltou as costas ao passado, decidindo aceitar a traição de Dare Chiba e começar uma nova vida. Mas agora, nada podia afastá-la do leito de sua mãe; nem sequer para enfrentar Dare de novo... depois de tudo, ele jamais se incomodou em averiguar o que aconteceu a adolescente que fugiu de Thornley, jurando nunca retornar, nem como sobreviveu a garota cujo amor e confiança ele rejeitou com tanta crueldade...

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

Capítulo 1

Serena seguia olhando a coluna do jornal estendido na frente dela. Via-se pálida e vulnerável, tanto que parecia que se partiria em dois se alguém a tocasse.

—O que vai fazer? —perguntou Rei com voz rouca. Ainda era de manhã. O trabalho do dia mal começava. Através da porta fechada de seu pequeno escritório, Serena podia ouvir o tradicional barulho de várias máquinas de costura, misturado com a palestra de suas cinco empregadas, discutindo as fofocas cotidianas.

—Não sei —respondeu, sem afastar a vista do jornal onde um anúncio emoldurado a ameaçava, saltando para ela com suas letras escuras que diziam: Pode a senhorita Serena Tsukino, cujo último domicílio conhecido foi na cidade de Thornley, em South Yorkshire, entrar em contato com este número de telefone, o mais rápido possível, já que sua mãe está gravemente doente?

—Não! Não o farei! Não sei como se atrevem a me sugerir isso. Voltou-se de repente, para contemplar pela janela a cinza paisagem invernal, enquanto os gritos agudos da desesperada e assustada adolescente de dezesseis anos ressonavam em seus ouvidos, apesar dos dez anos que transcorreram desde que os emitiu.

Fazia um frio espantoso lá fora, o cruel vento do norte varria a neve, convertendo-a em pó. E uma mulher idosa, lutando por caminhar na rua, carregando sua cesta do supermercado, parecia gelada até os ossos.

Serena permaneceu, com a mente em branco, imóvel, de repente um menino apareceu na esquina pedalando em sua bicicleta, com a cara meio coberta pelo agasalho impermeável. Sorriu por primeira vez desde que Rei deixou o jornal diante dela.

—Serena? Ela é sua mãe —afirmou Rei, ansiosa. —E está doente. Possivelmente tenha pedido para ver-te. Não pode ignorar seu chamado. —O fará, Serena, ou jamais se perdoará por isso...

—Não —murmurou, ausente. —Suponho que não.

—Eu me ofereço para telefonar, se quiser —sugeriu Rei. — Averiguarei quão doente está e se...

—Não —Serena negou com a cabeça e a massa de cabelo castanho escuro se esfregou contra o pescoço de sua jaqueta. Sabia a quem pertencia esse número. Ainda depois de dez longos anos o recordava de cor. Era o número do telefone particular de Thornley Hall. Era o telefone de Dare.

Sua mãe havia lhe dito:

—Dare não te ama, sua estúpida. Só tomou o que você lhe entregou com tão pouca prudência. Como a maioria dos homens, aproveita-se das circunstâncias e você lhe ofereceu isso durante todo este longo verão.

Serena se balançou; a terrível dor que a invadiu dez anos atrás, agora a sacudia com igual crueldade. Não acreditou em sua mãe, como era natural. Pois só tinha dezesseis anos e estava loucamente apaixonada, cegamente apaixonada... e também tinha medo. Devia enfrentar-se à prova que a rasgou para aceitar a evidência. E, a partir desse instante acreditou em cada palavra dura, fria, vergonhosa.

A porta da entrada se fechou e logo se escutou o ruído de uma bicicleta através do estreito corredor; Serena se voltou bem a tempo para ver a cara avermelhada do menino, iluminada por um sorriso, emoldurada pelo gonzo da porta aberta.

—Olá, mamãe! —saudou-a, excitado. —Raios! Já viram o vento que faz? Quase me derruba da bicicleta!

Algo lhe contraiu o coração, o amor inconquistável de uma mãe por seu único filho; sentiu que se esfriava por dentro e um medo, que não experimentou em dez anos, apertou-lhe a essência de sua alma.

—Mamo —lhe anunciou, em voz baixa, — devo sair por uns dias. Importaria-te muito ficar com a Rei e com o Nick até a minha volta?

—Claro que não! —exclamou ele, entrando no quarto e enchendo-o de um sopro de ar fresco. —O tio Nick me levará para pescar se o peço de bom modo —lhe lançou um sorriso confiante a Rei, que encerrava um encanto fatal... um encanto que sua mãe reconheceu com uma dor distinta. Então o menino franziu o cenho ao voltar-se para ela: —Mas, aonde vai? Não vai procurar tecidos, não é verdade? —suspirou: —Pensei que já tinha organizado tudo para esta primavera.

Serena aproveitou essa sugestão, agradecida de que lhe proporcionasse uma desculpa aceitável.

—Sim —enviou a Rei uma mensagem com os olhos. —Sim, é isso. Li que inauguraram uns teares no Yorkshire e Rei acredita que devo investigar.

—Está bem —se encolheu de ombros, incorporando essa informação a sua mente. Durante toda sua infância sua mãe tinha viajado, deixando-o com a tia Rei e o tio Nick para procurar tecidos, a preços mais baratos, para fabricar seus próprios desenhos. E seus tios gostava que os visitasse, posto que não tinham filhos, nem pensavam adotar um bebê.

—Como está de férias —interveio Rei, em tom alegre, — possivelmente poderíamos ir a um McDonald's e ao cinema uma noite, se quiser.

—Perfeito, tia Rei —de um salto se aproximou da tia postiça e a abraçou. —Quando você vai? —perguntou a sua mãe, fazendo-a sorrir ante sua pressa por livrar-se dela.

—Ainda não sei —o sorriso morreu e Serena teve que voltar-se para que ele não visse a melancolia que a invadia. —Mas possivelmente o faça imediatamente... depois de uns telefonemas...

—Céus, olhe a hora que é! —Exclamou Rei de repente. —As empregadas começarão a gritar se não lhes servimos o chá. Vêem Mamo, me ajude —ordenou ao menino; —planejaremos nossas atividades enquanto sua mãe se encarrega das suas...

Serena o observou afastar-se, comendo-lhe com os olhos. Via o Dare, alto e forte, ao lado de Rei, na forma de seu filho, tão parecido a seu pai que se assombrava de amá-lo com loucura, apesar de que desprezava o homem que o gerou.

Sentou-se diante da escrivaninha, inclinando seu rosto pálido como cera, enquanto as lembranças a assaltavam.

—Maldição! —Sussurrou, desesperada. —Não podem me deixar em paz?

Dez anos antes, Serena conheceu o Dare, enquanto tratava de converter-se em uma mulher, deixando atrás à menina selvagem e caprichosa que tinha sido. Só estava com dezesseis anos e já amava tanto a vida que essa ânsia lhe refletia no rosto, quando Dare chegou para procurá-la naquele verão fatal.

Ele voltava da universidade pela última vez, a ponto de ter o diploma no bolso, impaciente por obter o posto que lhe atribuiriam, à frente do conglomerado comercial avaliado em milhões de libras esterlinas que seu pai dirigia com mão de ferro, desde o Harrogate.

Proprietários de terras desde tempos imemoriais, aos Chiba eram considerados a nata da nata na localidade. Entretanto e apesar das diferenças sociais que os separavam, Dare sempre fez parte da vida de Serena. Dare lhe ensinou a montar, introduzindo-a a uma nova e fascinante maneira de tranqüilizar sua natureza inquieta e rebelde, enquanto galopava através do formoso campo do Yorkshire, montada em um dos cavalos que lhe emprestava. Brindou-lhe a liberdade de escapar das restrições de uma mãe repressiva e de um pai a quem lhe importava mais o cultivo de suas rosas, que sua filha. Segundo Dare, nasceu no lugar e o tempo errados, devendo pertencer a uma tribo de ciganos, em lugar de filha de uma dona-de-casa amargurada e um jardineiro retraído.

Dare sempre aparecia quando Serena se metia em problemas. Tirou-a do rio aquela vez em que esteve a ponto de afogar-se e a açoitou com vigor por atrever-se a nadar na correnteza durante os degelos da primavera. Apertou-a contra seu corpo, balançando-a com suavidade quando seu pai morreu de um ataque cardíaco. E também a arrancou, esperneando e gritando, do carro do Drew Furuhata, aquele verão de seus quinze anos em que decidiu que já era hora de que experimentasse o que todas suas amigas da escola sabiam... O que se sentia ao ser beijada por um homem.

—Não basta que lhe considerem ingovernável, agora te propõe que te chamem de indecente? —arreganhou-a, meio puxando-a, meio arrastando-a pelo caminho que conduzia à mansão.

—Só nos beijávamos, Dare —se irritou, mortificada em segredo de que seu amigo a tivesse descoberto nessa situação embaraçosa. —Uma garota tem que aprender alguma vez!

Voltou-se iracundo para ela, já um homem, alto, magro e bonito de morrer. Havia lua cheia nessa noite e brilhava sobre seus cabelos negros, banhando-os de um halo prateado. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o azul de seus olhos, enquanto a percorriam, condenando-a.

—Te olhe! —ordenou-lhe. —É preciso algo mais que um beijo para te desabotoar a blusa.

Envergonhada, contemplou a imperfeição e comprovou que ele não exagerava.

—Nem sequer usa sutiã! —mofou-se, com desprezo.

—Já ninguém o usa —murmurou, à defensiva, fechando-a blusa com tanta urgência que nem sequer se atreveu a lhe sustentar o olhar.

—Algumas não o usam —a corrigiu e a surpreendeu apanhando-a pela cintura e apertando-a com furor contra seu corpo. —Se queria que lhe dessem umas aulas de amor, Sere, por que não me disse isso? afinal, eu te ensinei quase tudo o que sabe, ou não?

Ainda recordava seu próprio despertar ao Dare, enquanto o contemplava nervosa e captava a irritação que o punha tenso.

—Não, Dare! —protestou apenas, antes que se sumisse em um redemoinho de sensações quando sua boca morna cobriu a dela.

Nada... Nada em sua aventureira vida de quinze anos a preparou para o que aconteceria essa morna noite de lua cheia. Não estava preparada para o beijo, nem para a paixão desconcertante que explodiu entre eles ao sentir suas mãos, cálidas e experientes lhe tocar os seios nus, acariciando-lhe massageando-lhe aproximando-se de uma vida própria que a impactou e a manteve imóvel entre seus braços, saboreando essas novas e excitantes emoções.

Então a afastou, retrocedendo para queimar sua carne com um olhar amargo, enquanto ela se balançava, tão perdida em suas sensações que mal podia respirar.

—Não se aproxime dos rapazes, Sere! —advertiu-lhe, seco. —Está me ouvindo? Não te aproxime desses malditos rapazes! —logo se foi, com pernadas furiosas e, quando ela correu atrás dele, já tinha desaparecido pelas portas do Hall, passando diante a casa do zelador onde ela e sua mãe viviam.

No dia seguinte, retornou à universidade e não voltaram a ver-se em um ano. Mas ao retornar, no verão seguinte, Dare descobriu uma nova Serena: a que se converteu em mulher, emergindo de uma larva de cigana para adquirir uma beleza exótica que o deixou abobalhado.

Encontrou-a perto do rio, sentada sobre uma colcha, absorta na última novela de sexo e crime que se vendia por milhões nas livrarias. Era um dia lindo, quente e úmido e a superfície do rio dançava com o ar morno. Ela usava um short pequeno que deixavam admirar sua pele, já dourada pelo sol.

Não tinha idéia de tempo quanto ele permaneceu de pé, sob a sombra de uma das árvores que rodeava o rio. De repente ela voltou a cabeça e viu seu rosto moreno e suas mãos metidas nos bolsos da calça.

—Olá —a saudou, quase com cautela.

—Olá —replicou, lhe enviando um tímido sorriso.

—Ouvi dizer que tinha voltado para casa —um silêncio estranho se estendeu entre ambos, enquanto se observavam. Depois ele se aproximou, ainda precavido, para sentar-se a seu lado e ler a capa do livro que a garota descartou ao vê-lo.

—Muito vulgar, não acha? —comentou.

—Sim —sorriu, com uma expressão travessa brilhando nas olhos cinzas. Mas algo lhe tirou o fôlego e teve que procurar o que dizer: —A propósito, felicidades —nesse momento recordou que Dare tinha terminado seus estudos universitários. —Acredito que te graduou com honras.

—Agora já posso me considerar um homem —comentou com secura quase cínica. Serena o contemplou com simpatia. Possivelmente lhe custava trabalho maturar sob as restrições que impunham a sua natureza impetuosa; mas ele, como todos os ricos e privilegiados, devia alcançar a altura que seu ambicioso pai determinava.

—Um verão completo em casa... —Suspirou, contente, estirando-se a seu lado, com a cabeça descansando sobre seu braço, enquanto observava a luz do sol filtrar-se por entre os ramos da árvore. —Depois me mandarão para a América por um ano, para que aprenda a administrar uma companhia e não cometa erros na de meu pai.

—Suponho que devemos crescer —replicou Serena e de repente uma suave melancolia obscureceu seus formosos olhos.

—Sim —aceitou Dare, estudando o delicado perfil da jovem. —Embora acredite que você já começou esse processo —com um dedo delineou sua mandíbula. —Te saiu bem durante minha ausência?

—OH, sim —lhe confessou, com olhos lhes picar. —Tão bem como sou capaz, estando muito ocupada para me levar de outro modo desde que minha mãe me arranjou um emprego... ajudar à senhora Lumley três vezes por semana, em sua casa.

—Em sua casa? —Dare se sentou, enquanto sua surpresa se transformava em ira com rapidez. —Não deve trabalhar de faxineira, Serena —advertiu. — Diferente de sua mãe, não nasceu para obedecer a ninguém.

A nota de desdém para a ocupação de sua mãe a fez endireitar as costas, orgulhosa, pronta para defender a sua família.

—Não sou nem melhor nem pior que minha mãe —lhe informou, fria—, e não me envergonha lavar o chão, para ganhar a vida.

—Se tiver que lavar o chão, então preferiria que fosse em Thornley, não com a senhora Lumley.

—Ah, que amável! —sufocou-se, fincando-se para reunir suas coisas antes de sair dali, ao mesmo tempo que a longa cortina de seu cabelo lhe roçava as bochechas. —Em outras palavras, parecer-te-ia bem que lavasse seu chão, mas não o de ninguém mais. Isso é o que se espera da filha de uma criada.

—Não quis te insultar —a atalhou, detendo-a — me referia a... maldição, Sere! —Grunhiu, enquanto ambos se fulminavam com os olhos. —Olivia deve estar fascinada de ter você a sua mercê.

—Não se preocupe com a Olivia. —lhe disse, mas afastou o olhar, pois não podia ocultar que machucava seu orgulho que a mulher a humilhasse.

Olivia tinha dois anos mais que Sere e a mesma posição privilegiada dos Chiba. Entretanto, sempre a enciumou a união especial entre Serena e Dare e agora se vingava da jovem empregada de sua mãe, lhe encomendando as tarefas mais difíceis.

Dare a soltou, mas não tratou de afastar-se de seu lado, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

—Ainda não usa sutiã —comentou de repente, fazendo que se ruborizasse e lhe cravasse os olhos no seu rosto.

—Tinha... muito calor —se defendeu, ruborizando-se ainda mais ao ver que ele observava o decote e logo a forma de seus seios que se delineava sob o fino algodão.

—Lindos —murmurou, — muito lindos... —e levantou os olhos para lhe sustentar o olhar. —Nunca pude esquecer a beleza de seus seios, Sere —admitiu, rouco, —desde que os vi à luz da lua.

—Não, Dare...—queria fugir, mas os tremores que corriam sob a superfície de sua pele não o permitiam. Ele lhe tocou um seio erguido e firme, sopesando-o com delicadeza em sua mão, movendo o polegar para atormentar o mamilo, já endurecido. Sentiu que se estremecia, escutou que tomava fôlego e observou que sua suave boca exalava um suspiro, ao contemplá-lo com olhos apaixonados.

—Seios lindos. Linda boca. Tampouco esqueci aquele beijo —murmurou. —E esperei todo um maldito ano para te beijar de novo.

A puxou para que caísse sobre seu corpo e ela se entregou, afundando-se no calor de sua boca, na apaixonada carícia de suas mãos, sob a sombra da árvore e o sol sobre sua pele nua. Ali, Dare rompeu a larva para deixar que a cálida e apaixonada mulher surgisse.

—Estou apaixonado por você, Sere —sussurrou com urgência, quando a garota iniciou uma débil luta para evitar que prosseguisse. —Acredito que sempre te amei.

E ela se afundou na tibieza dessa declaração. Nunca duvidou da honestidade de Dare, jamais pensou que pudesse lhe mentir. Nesse verão foram inseparáveis, roubando momentos de suas ocupações para compartilhá-los, encontrando-se em segredo, alimentando esse novo amor a sós, sem deixar que outros se misturassem. Faziam amor quando podiam... Onde podiam, acoplando-se a tal grau às necessidades do outro, que até um certo sorriso lhes esquentava o sangue das veias.

No final do verão Serena quase morria de tristeza porque ele devia afastar-se para estudar nos Estados Unidos.

—É pelo bem de nós dois —lhe explicou Dare, abraçando-a com força, como se lhe doesse pronunciar essas palavras. —Tenho que provar a meu pai que mereço sua confiança, antes de lhe pedir que me compreenda. E é tão jovem... Mas voltarei, prometo-lhe isso, e nos casaremos. Você e eu, meu amor, contra o mundo —lhe sussurrou, comovido. —Seremos invencíveis.

Ele se foi por um ano e não voltou mais a vê-lo em dez.

Serena emergiu dessa tortuosa viagem ao passado com amargura lhe pesando no coração. Abandonou Yorkshire pouco depois que Dare, com um filho no ventre e os insultos do pai milionário marcados com fogo, em sua alma.

—Ninguém chantageia meu filho para que se case com uma qualquer, jovenzinha. Diz que é o filho é do Dare, mas ele nega. De fato, duvida de sua habilidade para estabelecer a paternidade dessa criatura, posto que se sabe que está disponível para o primeiro que passe —então lhe estendeu um cheque, com o desprezo pintado na cara; um desprezo menor ao que ela sentia por si mesmo. —Se desfaz desse estorvo. Não custa trabalho nestes dias e te dou dinheiro mais que suficiente para que pague o custo. Não quero escândalos em minha família. Meu filho se casará com Olivia, como sempre o dispus e, ou te desfaz do bebê ou você e sua mãe sairão de minha propriedade... e esqueçam de conseguir outro emprego porque me encarregarei de que ninguém mais as empregue por aqui. Quanto a você —continuou com dureza, enquanto ela permanecia de pé, atordoada pelo desdém com que a cobria, —não quero ver-te por aqui. Desaparece de minha vista e da vida de meu filho. Ele não se mistura com mulheres de sua classe.

—Tem que fazer o que o senhor diz, Serena —lhe gritou sua mãe, histérica. —Trabalhei em sua casa durante vinte anos. Sou muito velha para encontrar outro emprego... e tampouco o desejo! Vá, vá e se desfaz do bebê e, pelo amor de Deus, não retorne. Já me envergonhou o bastante... Mais que bastante.

Não retorne...

Serena contemplou o jornal, o ponto onde lhe rogava que atuasse de outra maneira e um sorriso amargo lhe torceu a boca.

Devia ignorar esse pedido... do mesmo jeito que eles ignoraram suas súplicas há dez anos.

Com um desprezo que ia aumentando, levantou o telefone e discou o número de Yorkshire.


	2. Chapter 2

Está história não me pertence. Pertence a Michelle Reid e eu adaptei os personages de Sailor moon, que pertencem a Naoko, a trama.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Capítulo 2

* * *

.

..

...

....

ESCURECIA quando o trem entrou na estação do Harrogate. Esgotada pela longa viagem onde só seus pensamentos a distraíram do tédio, Serena ficou de pé, e desceu a mala da prateleira para a bagagem. Ainda não sabia por que tinha ido ou o que sentia a respeito de sua mãe.

A ligação a Thornley Hall foi breve e precisa. A desconhecida que atendeu, deu-lhe a informação requerida apenas quando se identificou.

Sua mãe estava internada no hospital geral, na unidade de tratamento intensivos. Um ataque cardíaco, explicou-lhe, com aquele sotaque de Yorkshire que não escutou em dez anos.

—Chama-a o tempo todo, pobrezinha e... pois... acredito que será melhor que o senhor Dare o explique. Se esperar um momento, chamarei-o e...

—Não! —Só ao pensar que falaria com Dare lhe contraía o estômago. — Não precisa incomodar o senhor... Chiba —disse. —A visitarei no hospital à hora do chá —terminou e, depois de desligar, apoiou-se em seu assento tremendo pela violenta reação.

Responder ao chamado de sua mãe era uma coisa... um dever; mas falar com o homem que a obrigou a separar-se dela e a perguntar-se se desejava vê-la de novo, doente ou sã, era outra muito diferente.

—Se cuide, mamãe —lhe tinha dito Mamo, —e me ligue quando chegar. Às vezes os trens se detêm por causa da neve —adicionou, com a sabedoria de um nonagenário, não de um menino de nove anos.

—Ligarei assim que me hospedar no hotel —lhe prometeu, abraçando-o, antes de pegar um brilhante sorriso à cara e despedir-se dele na estação.

O trem se deteve com uma última sacudida. Serena recolheu seu casaco de lã e o pôs. Seus dedos tremiam, notou enquanto se abotoava. Tomou fôlego para tranqüilizar-se, acomodou-se as luvas e revisou na mente sua aparência.

Sabia que estava bem, considerando a duração da viagem e a razão pela que o empreendia. Mas esses dedos trêmulos falavam por si mesmos e compreendeu que estava mais preocupada com sua mãe do que gostaria de admitir.

Abriu a porta do compartimento e seguiu os passageiros. Possivelmente sua fria compostura se relacionava com a barreira que ergueu anos antes para sobreviver... apesar de tudo. Ou talvez tinha que ver com a classe de mulher que era, alta, magra, com movimentos graciosos que faziam que as pessoas a olhassem, e vários homens se voltassem para admirá-la, jamais suspeitariam que exercia um controle de ferro sobre suas emoções.

O que quer que fosse, desenquadrou o homem que a esperava na plataforma, espiando o rosto impassível da jovem pois nada, nem os anos que a conheceu, nem a promessa da enorme beleza que amadurecia com cada primavera, nem a distância, prepararam-no para o que via nesse momento.

Com os dentes apertados a observou caminhar para ele, aproximando-se com cada passo, enquanto lhe acelerava o coração, reconhecendo que despertava algo dentro dele, muito dentro de seu corpo.

Ela ainda não o reconhecia; mantinha as espessas pestanas escuras velando a cinza fumaça de seus olhos, concentrando sua atenção no viajante que lhe fechava o passo.

Tudo estava ali, a suave sensualidade com que se movia, as longas pernas, o pescoço de cisne, o oval do rosto, sugerindo uma fragilidade enganosa e o arbusto de cabelo dourado, penteado com uma elegância desconhecida para a antiga adolescente.

Sim, pensou o homem com amargura. Mas essa beleza superou com acréscimo suas mais loucas hipóteses e despertava emoções que acreditou mortas fazia muito tempo.

Essa era Serena, depois de dez anos.

A jovem chegou à porta, entregou seu bilhete com uma mão enluvada e perguntou com voz clara onde podia pegar um táxi.

—Olá, Serena —a saudou então.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Serena ficou imóvel ao escutar seu nome, modulado nesse tom rico, profundo, familiar. Algo se estremeceu dentro dela e elevou os olhos para enfrentar os de Dare.

Por um momento não pôde mover-se ou falar, mostrando o assombro que a invadia por encontrá-lo ali. Tudo o que lhe ocorreu foi: "OH, Deus, como se parece com o Mamo! Como se parece com meu filho!"

Os anos de amargura a engasgaram lhe impedindo de respirar. Dez anos, recordou, e ele havia melhorado com o passar do tempo. Seu corpo seguia esbelto e firme, seu cabelo muito negro e brilhante. Conservava a cabeça alta, orgulhosa, com a fria tranqüilidade de sempre.

—Olá, Dare —conseguiu responder por fim, adicionando com petulância: —Não esperava que viesse me buscar.

—Quando o filho pródigo retorna, Serena —replicou, torcendo a boca com humor depreciativo, —costuma-se estirar o tapete vermelho.

— E você se considera esse tapete? —inquiriu, molesta por ter se desconcertado.

Nesse momento, e possivelmente por sorte, pois os olhos azuis se endureceram de ira, alguém os empurrou para aproximar-se do terminal dos automóveis de aluguel.

—Me dê isso —antes que protestasse, Darien lhe tirou a mala da mão. — Meu carro está no estacionamento, a uns passos daqui —girou sobre seus pés e começou a caminhar.

Serena o observou afastar-se. Não, confirmava sua primeira impressão, não mudou muito nesses anos. Possuía a mesma arrogância, o mesmo ar despótico com que dominava o resto dos mortais.

Seguiu-o e, quando o alcançou, ele já tinha guardado sua mala e ligado o motor do automóvel.

Tentou que sua velha rebeldia a aguilhoasse. Não lhe pediu que a esperasse na estação. Jamais lhe pediu nada... Assim não tinha direito a tratá-la, como uma maltratada peça de bagagem.

Ante a porta do veículo se deteve um segundo, para aspirar o ar frio do inverno. Pensou que o tinha esquecido, mas não; recordava esse sabor de doce aroma. Desde menina, no verão ou no inverno, corria ao exterior para respirá-lo, oferecendo-lhe como um presente.

—Congelará se fica parada, aí fora.

—Sinto muito — observou com desdém, ignorando a nota crítica de sua voz. Era sua primeira visita ao lar depois de dez longos anos. Fugiu por ele, permaneceu no exílio por ele e, se pensava que estragaria uns segundos de prazer, podia ir ao inferno. Meteu-se ao automóvel e aspirou a atmosfera de luxo e comodidade, sorrindo.

—Como está minha mãe? —perguntou o que lhe preocupava.

—Acreditei que jamais perguntaria —se mofou Darien.

—Necessitava que me desse a oportunidade —replicou, percorrendo-o com os olhos. Até de perfil se via fantástico: rico, privilegiado, com um ar inconfundível de sofisticação.

—Segue lutando —lhe ordenou, sem rodeios.

—Me diga o que aconteceu —fixou os olhos no caminho para que não a obcecasse, lhe subtraindo coragem aos problemas que devia pensar.

—Não esteve bem em últimos meses —lhe esclareceu, tomando a estrada principal. —Nos preocupava o grau então lhe sugerimos que não trabalhasse tanto... mas possivelmente recorda como era... —uma breve e travesso sorriso tocou seus lábios. —Insistia em que se sentia bem e se esmerava ao máximo para prová-lo.

—Certamente —murmurou, cínica. Os Chiba sempre ocuparam o primeiro lugar no coração de sua mãe, por cima de sua própria filha...

—Assim se considerava útil! —atalhou-a, impaciente. —Não tinha outra razão para viver, não é verdade?

—Acaso te contradisse? —burlou-se, soando aborrecida.

—Não —admitiu, —mas o insinuou, embora só Deus sabe se conservas o direito de criticá-la depois de esquecer de sua mãe por dez anos.

Certo, aceitou, sem desejar internar-se nesse ponto. Esqueceu-a por necessidade; porque era a única maneira de sobreviver.

—Sofreu uma leve parada cardíaca —continuou Darien, depois de um momento de tensão. —Nada grave, mas subia as escadas da mansão e caiu, rompendo o quadril. Além disso, deu-lhe pneumonia... uma complicação comum nestes casos. De qualquer modo, para resumir, chamou-te; esteve-te chamando, agitada por algo, desesperada por ver-te... quer falar contigo, insiste. Por esta razão pusemos o aviso nos jornais... já que não existia outro meio de nos comunicar com você —concluiu, depreciativo.

—Quanto... Quanto tempo esteve doente?

—Um mês —a sobressaltou com sua resposta. —A condição do coração impediu que lhe curassem o quadril e esse atraso provocou a pneumonia... um círculo vicioso —terminou, pessimista.

—Ela sabe que irei visitá-la? —inquiriu rouca, começando a sentir uma dolorosa emoção pelo sofrimento de sua mãe. Devia odiar estar doente! A imobilidade, a sensação de inutilidade... Ela, que sempre foi tão forte e saudável! Jamais pegou uma gripe, conforme recordava Serena.

—Não —respondeu Darien. —Julguei preferível não alimentar suas esperanças, se por acaso mudasse de opinião no último momento e decidisse não vir.

—Não tem que ser sarcástico, Darien —o acautelou Serena, cansada. — Sei o que pensa de mim, até sem suas ironias.

—E, por seu tom, adivinho que não se importa.

—Não —aceitou. —Não me importa muito. Reservei um quarto no Swan... —explicou-lhe, para trocar de assunto, —mas preferiria ir ao hospital, se não se incomodar.

—De maneira nenhuma —murmurou, incômodo, —mas não ficará no Swan. Virá ao Hall comigo.

—Jamais! —exalou, horrorizando-se ante essa idéia. Com a Olivia ali? Com seu pai? —Não, Darien —se negou, sem mais. —Prefiro permanecer em um hotel. Fica mais perto do hospital e não desejo te causar inconvenientes.

—Sempre foi um inconveniente —se queixou, como se brincasse. —Faz alguns anos que decidi que Serena Tsukino seria meu castigo nesta reencarnação.

Ela sorriu, incapaz de evitá-lo; esse senso de humor especial de Darien sempre a fazia rir com ele.

—Mas te dei um descanso de dez anos —replicou, seca.

—Quem disse? —desafiou-a e de repente o ar do carro pareceu muito espesso para respirar-se. A nota rouca de sua voz, a maneira em que viram os olhos azuis, confessaram-lhe que falava a sério, muito a sério.

Remorsos?, refletiu e sorriu, amarga. Ainda recordava a maneira grosseira em que seu pai a tratou na última mensagem de Darien.

—Já chegamos —lhe informou.

—Perfeito —assentou, cortante. —Se não se importa, entrarei sozinha —e saiu do carro no instante em que ele estacionou ante a porta do hospital.

—A unidade de tratamentos intensivos? —perguntou ao porteiro.

—Ah, sim, senhorita —a dirigiu com cortesia. —Tem permissão de subir?

—Sim —afirmou, sem a menor idéia de como se conseguia essa permissão. —Minha mãe está ali.

Foi para seu destino, enquanto as emoções conflitivas seguiam lutando em seu interior: rancor, amargura, orgulho. E esse terrível nó de angústia que a levou a esse lugar no primeiro trem disponível.

Entrou no elevador. As portas se abriram e começou a caminhar por um corredor, pintado de cinza, esmagada por um silêncio sufocante.

De repente seu coração se deteve. O corredor desembocava a uma ampla sala e o coração lhe contraiu, enjoando-a. Atrás de cada câmara de vidro havia uma cama, com seu pobre ocupante rodeado de tubos e máquinas, cujos assobios indicavam que a vida se preservava com muita dificuldade.

Não precisou perguntar onde estava sua mãe porque Serena soube que era essa velha frágil e cinza, atrás da parede de vidro, lutando contra a morte.

—Aqui estou, para te sustentar —a voz profunda a consolou e uma mão a deteve pela cintura; ao voltar-se, seus olhos opacos se toparam com os de Darien e se apoiou em seus braços.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena despertou sobre um sofá estofado em vinil. Darien, de cócoras ao seu lado, esfregava-lhe as mãos, para esquentar-lhe

—Desmaiou —explicava alguém, possivelmente uma enfermeira que lhe aplicava compressas frias na testa. —Acaba de inteirar-se que sua mãe adoeceu e veio assim que pôde. O calor da sala, em contraste com o frio do exterior, deixou-a enjoada.

—Não esperava vê-la tão mal —sussurrou Serena, atraindo a atenção dos olhos azuis.

—Quis lhe advertir isso mas foi muito rápido —lhe disse e logo fez um gesto.

—Sua mãe dorme neste momento, senhorita Tsukino —interveio uma voz suave. A mão que sustentava a compressa se afastou e Serena a substituiu de modo automático com a sua. —Assim tem muito tempo para descansar e recuperar-se antes de vê-la. Irei preparar lhe uma xícara de chá —lhe ofereceu a enfermeira, entrando no campo de visão do jovem. —Leite... açúcar? —perguntou, sorrindo.

—Sim, de ambos, por favor —respondeu Darien por ela. —Necessita uma bebida forte e doce —prescreveu.

A enfermeira se afastou em silêncio e Serena se perguntou se as pessoas que trabalhavam em um hospital eram a prova de ruídos, como os quartos. Logo recordou, fechando os olhos, a atmosfera lúgubre que a rodeava e seu estômago se contraiu de novo.

—Parece tão velha, Darien —murmurou, incerta, —tão... tão...

—O que esperava depois de dez anos? —arreganhou-a, seco. Observava-a como se a desprezasse, apertando os lábios. —Está aqui por sua culpa —a acusou. —Porque você a abandonou, sem preocupar-se de que vivesse ou morresse. Assim não espere que tenha piedade de você agora que o destino cobra essa dívida —se levantou e seus olhos azuis a desprezaram pela segunda vez. —Nos únicos momentos em que ela pensava que a vida merecia viver-se, era quando trabalhava para nós.

—Como sempre —lhe lançou à defensiva, sentando-se e fechando outra vez os olhos para sufocar a náusea. —Sua casa e sua família sempre estiveram antes de mim, Darien... não trate de negar, porque você, acima do resto das pessoas, conhece a verdade.

Calaram-se por acordo-tácito, pois não era o lugar nem o momento de discutir esse assunto. Serena ocultou o rosto com uma mão e Darien parou a seu lado. O único que interrompia o horrível silêncio era o som das máquinas para sobreviver.

—Tome —indicou uma voz amável, que soava como uma baforada de ar fresco depois da agressão do Darien. —Isto a ajudará a sentir-se melhor —Serena levantou o rosto para ver a enfermeira que lhe oferecia uma xícara de chá. Seu estômago se opôs, mas lhe agradeceu com um débil sorriso. —Tome seu tempo para lhe bebê-lo aconselhou— e, quando terminar, sua mãe terá despertado.

—Não entrou em coma, não é verdade? —perguntou a jovem, agarrando-se a essa pequena esperança.

—Não —a enfermeira a tranqüilizou pondo sua mão sobre seu ombro. — Só dorme. O pior, esperamos, já passou —adicionou em um sussurro: —Seu quadril está melhorando de modo satisfatório, não tem febre. Tudo o que necessita agora, para recuperar-se por completo, é vê-la. Mostrava-se muito inquieta... Perguntava sem cessar por você...

Um dos ruídos rítmicos emudeceu e a enfermeira elevou a cabeça, deixando de sorrir enquanto seu rosto adotava uma expressão de alerta.

—Desculpe-me —lhe rogou e se afastou.

Serena a viu entrar em uma das câmaras de vidro e inclinar-se sobre um doente.

—Deus —murmurou Darien de repente, —eu não poderia trabalhar aqui. Não suportaria a tensão.

—Eu tampouco —concordou Serena, bebendo um sorvo de chá. Depois perguntou, devagar— Darien... por que não tratou de entrar em contato comigo quando minha mãe esteve mais grave?

—Para ser honesto —respondeu depois de um momento e sem olhá-la, — não me ocorreu. Foi sem nos deixar uma mensagem, um endereço, para saber se estava viva ou morta. Assim cheguei à conclusão de que não se importava.

O qual era verdade, admitiu Serena. Não lhe importou se os outros viviam ou morriam. Mas agora sim, reconhecia-o, posando a vista no muro de vidro atrás do qual dormia sua mãe.

—Só quando Ikuko começou a perguntar por você compreendi que nunca deixou de esperar voltar a ver-te... a pobre tola —lhe lançou outra dessas olhadas amargas. —Dizem que não há nada mais resistente que o amor de uma mãe —concluiu com ironia.

—E quão resistente é o amor de um pai? —Indagou, seca, pensando em um menino, a salvo, com seus melhores amigos. —Quão resistente acha que é?

Darien pareceu confuso com esse comentário e franziu o cenho.

—Seu pai foi um homem calado e introvertido, Serena, mas não pode dizer que não te amava.

Sorriu ante a equivocada interpretação de suas palavras. Suas pernas, ainda trêmulas, ao fim a sustentavam.

—Estou pronta para ver minha mãe —anunciou, em voz baixa.

Darien titubeou, observando-a de um modo estranho.

—Está muito fraca —a acautelou, enquanto se aproximavam, devagar, à câmara de vidro. —E temo que a parada cardíaca lhe imobilizou uma parte da face. Tende a falar sem cessar, assim finge que entende suas palavras em lugar de lhe fazer perguntas, para não agitá-la.

Ela assentiu, tragando saliva antes de entrar no recinto. Sua mãe estava deitada sobre uma cama alta, tão frágil e acabada que os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas. O arbusto de cabelos castanhos que recordava foi substituída por cachos cinzas, que só acentuavam as marcas da idade. Tinha as bochechas afundadas e a cútis pálida e enrugada. Deixando Darien a um lado, aproximou-se do leito, mas as lágrimas lhe impediram de distinguir as feições da doente com nitidez.

—Mamãe? —murmurou com lábios trêmulas, esperando resposta.

As pálpebras se moveram e algo se encolheu no interior de Rebecca ao contemplar as íris de um cinza opaco, que um dia foram tão brilhantes como os dela.

—Sere?... —sussurrou uma voz sem fôlego e uma mão saltou por debaixo dos lençóis em uma vão tentativa para acariciá-la. —OH, Sere! —as lágrimas rodaram por suas bochechas. —Realmente é você?

Serena se voltou para Darien, que estava ao pé da cama, com o rosto imperturbável.

—P-pode mover isto? —pediu-lhe, trêmula, puxando o corrimão da cama porque desejava, necessitava, abraçar sua mãe, como teria abraçado Mamo se estivesse doente.

—Me permita —Darien tirou o marco tubular com presteza.

—Darien?... —sua mãe o viu e um sorriso débil acompanhou a corrente de lágrimas. —A encontrou. Encontrou a minha Sere.

—Sim, Ikuko —respondeu com doçura, roçando a mão descarnada. —A encontrei.

—Sere... —o olhar úmido se posou na filha de novo, com uma fome que espremeu a jovem. —OH, Darien, que linda é... que delicada... —a mão se dirigiu para Serena e Darien se afastou para que ela tomasse seu lugar. Serena permitiu que a aproximasse da cama, como se fosse um estranho fenômeno a ponto de desaparecer de maneira tão inesperada como chegou. —Ainda tem seu cabelo lindo, sua pele... —os olhos a percorriam, enquanto Serena avaliava a horrível força do decaimento de sua mãe. —Não sorri —objetou. —Estava acostumado a sorrir todo o tempo, não importava o que eu... —as palavras se murcharam e morreram em um soluço e as lágrimas correram de novo.

—Não chore —lhe suplicou Serena, emocionada, a ponto de chorar ela mesma, tocando uma bochecha enrugada.

—Não acreditei que viesse —lhe explicou sua mãe. —Não pensei que te veria outra vez.

—Pois, aqui estou —lhe assegurou Serena, trêmula. —Agora deixa de preocupar-se para que melhore.

—Sim —suspirou sua mãe, deixando cair sobre os travesseiros e fechou os olhos. —Sere... —Murmurou, sonolenta, lutando contra o sono que a envolvia, agarrando-se à mão da filha, —não vá. Tenho tanto que te dizer... corrigir erros. .. Não há desculpa... deve respeitar-se a vida... Tinha medo...

—Cale-se —a tranqüilizou Serena, consciente da intenção do discurso de sua mãe. —Não se preocupe. Já passou tudo.

Uma mão pousou sobre o ombro de Serena confirmando o que suspeitava... que sua mãe voltava a sumir no sono com rapidez, com muita rapidez para uma mulher que viveu com a força de um titã.

—Deixe-a descansar agora, Serena —lhe aconselhou Darien. —Só resiste cinco minutos por visita. Retornaremos amanhã.

—Darien?... —o sussurro da cama os obrigou a voltar-se.

—Sim, aqui estou, Ikuko —respondeu, com calma.

—Cuida de minha Sere até que eu saia daqui. Cuida-a como antes...

Algo cruel a sacudiu e se moveu para escapar dessa mão, impulsionada pela antiga amargura.

—Posso me cuidar sozinha, mamãe —lhe informou, com voz fria. —Sou uma mulher feita, lembra?

—Entretanto —interveio Darien com rapidez, lhe lançando um olhar de advertência, —Serena ficará no Hall, Ikuko, assim não se preocupe com ela.

—Traga-me ela amanhã —lhe ordenou a doente.

—Sim, senhora —sorriu e Serena percebeu a expressão de travessura que distendeu a boca de sua mãe. Nem sequer quando era menina lhe sorria dessa maneira. Guardava seu bom humor para o Darien.

Como você, recordou-lhe uma vozinha em seu cérebro.

No corredor começou a tremer pela reação. Impactou-a ver sua mãe tão doente e vulnerável e o processo de envelhecer nem sequer lhe passou pela cabeça durante a viagem.

—Obrigado —murmurou Darien ao reunir-se com ela.

—De que? —o olhou de esguelha, rancorosa. —Ela é minha mãe. Suponho que até devo te agradecer que te tenha tomado a moléstia de cuidá-la.

—Suponho que sim —repôs, seco.

Serena se voltou, abrupta, e foi até os elevadores, sufocando a resposta vingativa que preparava. Não queria lhe informar que não tinha cuidado de seu filho nem um instante, durante os últimos dez anos.

—Serena... —sua mão descansou sobre o ombro da jovem e ela se afastou com violência dele.

—Não me toque! —gritou, rouca. E ele retrocedeu, assombrado pelo ódio profundo que descobriu em seus olhos. —Não... Toque-me —repetiu, pensando no que seu filho tinha perdido com uma amargura impossível de esconder.

Caminharam ao exterior em silêncio. Já fora, Serena aspirou uma baforada de ar frio, tratando de acalmar-se e dominar a guerra de emoções que a sacudia!

—Trarei o carro. Você me espere aqui —lhe disse e ela obedeceu igual a um cão obediente, enquanto o frio estremecia seu corpo sem que se desse conta.

Darien estacionou frente à jovem e lhe abriu a porta. Serena se sentou sem murmurar nenhuma palavra e colocou o cinto em silêncio, antes de partir.

—Preciso falar por telefone —comentou de repente, recordando a promessa que fez ao Mamo.

—Pode usar o telefone do Hall —lhe ofereceu Darien. —Chegaremos em vinte minutos.

—Não quero ficar no Hall —repetiu, néscia. —Se te nega a que me hospede no Swan, então dormirei em meu quarto, na casa do zelador.

—Impossível —replicou, concentrando-se no tráfego. —Mandamos reformar a casa, aproveitando a estadia de sua mãe no hospital. No momento está cheia de andaimes.

—Então, me leve ao hotel —insistiu.

—Maldita seja! Ficará no Hall! —ordenou, furioso, sobressaltando-a. — Sua mãe assim o espera e se veria muito mal se não lhe recebêssemos; assim deixa de discutir e trata de aceitar meu convite com certa cortesia.

—Com a devida humildade, mas bem —se mofou. —A filha da faxineira deve mostrar-se agradecida porque os nobres Chibas a aceitam sob seu teto.

—Não me parece engraçado —lhe advertiu— e não insulte a maneira em que lhe tratamos, Serena. Não recordo em nenhum momento em que lhe tenhamos feito se sentir inferior a minha família.

—Como está seu pai? —perguntou, obrigando-o a voltar-se para vê-la.

—Não sabia? —Indagou com genuína surpresa e logo adicionou, seco: — Claro que não, não sabia, posto que se preocupou que ninguém ficasse em contato contigo desde que se foi —fixou os olhos de novo no caminho, endurecendo o tom de voz ao adicionar: —Meu pai morreu faz vários anos.

Cedric Chiba... Morto?

—Oh... sinto muito —a condolência lhe obstruiu na garganta e Darien deve ter percebido porque apertou a boca. —Então agora é o rei do império Chiba, não é verdade? —acrescentou com um desprezo mortal para tudo o que ele representava.

A ironia estabeleceu um silêncio gelado durante o resto do trajeto e, como Serena não desejava falar com Darien, concentrou sua atenção na paisagem familiar que se estendia ante a janela. Dez anos, refletiu, ao atravessar o pitoresco portão do Thornley, e nada parece ter mudado...exceto eu.

Passaram em frente à casa do zelador... Em reforma. Disse-lhe a verdade. Ao ver as janelas também se viu adolescente, meio oculta atrás das cortinas, espiando o Darien. Morria de ciúmes quando o contemplava em seu traje de etiqueta, muito bonito, saindo a algum encontro "no lugar de meu pai". Essas noites o acompanhava Olivia, a princesa loira, mais conveniente que Serena, a camponesa despenteada.

Casou-se com ela? Não se atreveu a averiguá-lo, mas observou as mãos do Darien sobre o volante.

Não usava nenhum maldito anel de casamento. Embora isso não significasse nada. Darien sempre desprezou as jóias, nem sequer usava relógios ostentosos.

Contemplou a mansão georgiana que se elevava ante ela. Teria que enfrentar-se a Olivia no papel que sempre ambicionou sobre todas as coisas: a de ama e senhora do Thornley Hall.

Recordou aquele último verão em que aprendeu as diferenças entre plebeus e nobres... - e não só das mãos do pai de Darien; Olivia também jogou uma parte importante nesse descobrimento. Graças a ela, brigou com o Darien e começou a rebelar-se contra sua dominação, sexual e moral.

—Se acha que é correto que se sente perto da piscina para paquerar com a Olivia, enquanto lavo sua roupa suja, então eu também paquerarei com meus amigos —lhe gritou, enfrentando-o no claro do bosque, perto do rio.

—Não paquero com a Olivia —negou ele, acalorado. —Vou a sua casa para ver você.

— Mentiroso! —acusou-o. —Acha que não me dou conta da maneira em que a toca, sorri-lhe... a deseja?

—Ela é a que me toca! —Franziu o cenho. —Não eu.

—Então, não o permita.

—Te acalme, Sere —suspirou, começando a acariciá-la quando compreendeu que seus argumentos não o levavam a nenhuma parte. —Sabe que adoro o chão que você pisa.

—Mas não me leva a festa do clube —resmungou. —Não se atreve a lhes dizer que me ama.

—Não é tão simples e sabe disso —se moveu, incômodo, e baixou a vista. —Recorda quão conservador é meu pai e também sua mãe... Deus do céu, Serena, mal completou dezesseis anos! —grunhiu. —Me linchariam se se inteirassem do que eu fiz.

—Provavelmente mereça isso —o atalhou, detestando-o porque compreendia que havia muito de razão no que lhe dizia. Ele tinha completado vinte e três anos e devia evitar seduzir à filha da criada. Elevou o queixo, ainda recordava com quanto orgulho, e lhe indicou:

—Pois, te conforme com a Olivia. Finge que é o moço obediente e limpo que todos acreditam... mas não espere que fique em casa roendo as unhas enquanto você se diverte! Há muitos peixes no mar, além de você, Darien Chiba.

—Se sair com alguém, mato você, Serena —lhe advertiu e ela se estremeceu de excitação porque a ameaçava a sério. —Lhe juro isso.

—Eu também —o desafiou, começando a saborear essa briga. —Há uma festa no bar esta noite. Joe quer me levar.

—Aceita e mato os dois —resmungou.

—Saia com a Olivia esta noite e vou com o Drew.

Ambos o fizeram. Ainda agora, dez anos depois, ignorava qual dos dois ganhou essa batalha amarga. Possivelmente ela porque Darien retornou à mansão justo quando Drew dava o beijo de despedida e sua raiva mereceu ter cumprido a ameaça. Possivelmente ele porque foi a primeira vez que a chamou de uma qualquer. E se deu conta, embora então se negou a aceitá-lo, que Darien a via assim... como a uma excitante e desejável mulher qualquer… e nada mais.

Os pneus chiaram ao deter-se e Serena piscou, voltando para o presente. Outro carro se estacionava frente a eles.

—Maldição! —Murmurou Darien, —Olivia! Esqueci dela.

Serena ficou tensa e então a porta da mansão se abriu. Um raio de luz iluminou as duas cabeças que giraram para observar à figura loira, ainda alta e magra, de Olivia vestida com um traje de seda azul que lhe colava ao corpo como uma segunda pele. Sorriu-lhes, segura de que seu sorriso acharia uma grata acolhida.

A esposa perfeita dando as boas-vindas ao lar ao cansado marido.

---

N.A.: como disse e torno a dizê-lo essa história não me pertence. É adaptado do livro de Michelle Reid, de mesmo nome, ao personagens de Sailor Moon, da Naoko.

**Gheishinha: **que bom que gostou mas como sabe, a história não é minha por tanto não posso mudar o rumo das coisas ^^ . Mas estou escrevendo uma no se quiser dar uma olhada. Se chama Recomeçar.

**Jocelaine: ** que bom que está gostando da história. Recomendo os livros dessa autora, são lindos.


	4. Chapter 4

Torno a repetir. Essa história pertence a Michelle Reid, de mesmo titulo, e eu a adaptei aos personagens de Sailor Moon, de Naoko. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. E leiam o livro. Vale a pena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

—Darien, querido, até que enfim chegou! —Olivia se jogou em seus braços como se ali pertencesse e Darien aceitou a íntima tibieza do abraço enquanto Serena permanecia no carro, observando a cena com o coração convertido em pedra.

Por isso, pensou com amargura, o pai de Darien teria matado o neto que ainda não tinha nascido. Para que essas duas pessoas se unissem nessa casa. Deu um momento de intimidade ao casal e desceu do automóvel.

Foi Darien quem se separou, voltando-se para ela para olhá-la com um ar de triunfo. Então Olivia a distinguiu, ainda pendurada pelo braço de Darien, e seus olhos se abriram com surpresa.

—Ah! —mofou-se, sem mover-se do lado de Darien. —Eis aqui à encantada Serena Tsukino.

—Olá, Olivia —a saudou, sem mais.

—Foi ver sua mãe, suponho —seus olhos percorreram o rosto impassível da jovem. —Todos estamos muito preocupados com ela, pobrezinha, e Darien se saiu de maravilha, não é verdade, querido?

Ele não replicou, escapou de suas mãos e abriu o bagageiro para tirar a mala.

—E a senhora Musgrove é uma jóia, assim que a enfermidade de sua mãe não causou muitas moléstias no Hall...

—Olivia, faz muito frio para que saia com esse vestido tão fino —replicou Darien, fechando o carro com força.

—Sim, faz frio —aceitou, sorrindo com doçura.

Serena a seguiu, mais devagar, quão mesmo Darien, carregando a mala.

Uma vez no vestíbulo, adornado com os retratos dos membros da família, Olivia se voltou para repreender o Darien com suavidade.

—Esperava-te faz séculos. Tive que dizer à senhora Musgrove que voltasse a esquentar o jantar. Tomara que não tenha estragado o molho...

— Darien... —em voz baixa Serena requereu sua atenção, observando como ele escapava de novo do abraço possessivo de Olivia para voltar-se para vê-la. —Preciso usar o telefone —lhe recordou.

—Certamente —pôs a mala ao pé da escada e se dirigiu ao escritório. — Aqui há um —manteve a porta aberta para que a jovem passasse.

O agradeceu ao caminhar frente a ele, consciente de que Olivia avaliava cada um de seus movimentos. O quarto conservava os detalhes que recordava: os elegantes muros, a mesa de carvalho, a imensa chaminé. Fechou a porta ao mesmo tempo que Olivia oferecia uma taça ao Darien.

Ergueu o telefone e discou o número que a conectaria com a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

—Olá, mamãe! —Não lhe deu oportunidade de dizer meia palavra e Serena sorriu, relaxando-se por primeira vez em muitas horas. —Sabia que seria você! por que demorou tanto em ligar? —perguntou.

—Olá, meu amor —sua voz adquiriu sua ternura habitual e o sorriso de seu rosto apagou suas preocupações presentes. —Estive muito ocupada —lhe confessou com honestidade. —E mal tive tempo de me aproximar de um telefone. Como se sente? Ainda não sente saudades?

Era um jogo: o menino sempre respondia o oposto do que se esperava e ela replicava na mesma forma.

—Perfeito, porque eu tampouco sinto saudades —então os dois soltavam uma gargalhada que desmentia essas afirmações.

—Acredita nisso? O tio Nick me levará para patinar no gelo amanhã. Diz que é um patinador magnífico e isso eu tenho que ver informou seu desconfiado filho.

—Pois, não vá quebrar uma perna —lhe advertiu Serena. —Não me atrai a idéia de ver-te saltando pela casa com muletas.

Uma porta se abriu a suas costas, mas a jovem não se deu conta porque só prestava atenção ao bate-papo do menino.

—Amanhã iremos ao cinema —continuou, excitado. —E jantaremos pizzas... por maioria de votos —adicionou com orgulho, já que era uma noção nova para ele. —Ou, para dizer a verdade, eu o sugeri e a tia Rei suspirou de alívio... sabia que detesta os hambúrgueres? —exclamou, sobressaltado. — Nunca antes o confessou.

Serena riu e o som vibrou no quarto. Pobre Rei, pensou. Todas essas comidas em diferentes restaurantes de hambúrgueres, só para agradar ao Mamo.

—O que uma mulher não faz para conquistar a seu galã favorito —brincou com seu filho.

—É minha culpa que todos me amam? —ali estava de novo, a insegurança escondida atrás do jogo.

—Pois, eu te adoro —murmurou, suave, lhe dando o que mais necessitava, a certeza de seu amor maternal. —Sinto como se me faltasse o braço direito sem sua companhia.

—Quando retornará? —esperava essa pergunta, mas lhe resultava difícil respondê-la. E seu sorriso se obscureceu ao recordar a sua mãe doente em uma cama de hospital.

—Ainda não sei, querido —se desculpou. —Possivelmente em um par de dias; espero que nenhum mais —e desejou em silêncio que nesse tempo sua mãe se recuperasse o suficiente para deixá-la só. —Entretanto, comunicarei-lhe isso assim que esteja segura.

—De acordo, porque quero te pegar na estação. O tio Nick disse que o faremos, embora possivelmente a tia Rei tenha que trabalhar horas extras para te substituir.

—É verdade; esse problema sempre surge quando uma de nós duas se ausenta —reconheceu, compadecendo a pobre Rei. —Cuide-se, meu céu, e te prometo retornar o mais breve possível.

—Eu gostaria de estar com você —murmurou. —Quando vai sempre me pergunto o que será de mim se algo acontecer com você.

—Nada me acontecerá, Mamo —afirmou, protegendo-o e tratando de dissipar a dúvida que se filtrava nessa conversa rápida. —Você é minha vida, já sabe, e não permitiria que nada te separasse do meu lado —a súbita visão do pai do menino dançou frente a seus olhos, escura e ameaçadora, e se estremeceu de medo ante essa premonição.

Despediram-se e Serena desligou. Abaixou os ombros e respirou fundo. Sempre lhe custava trabalho romper o contato com o menino, mas dessa vez resultou duplamente difícil pois adivinhava que essa visita e suas conseqüências provocariam mudanças em suas vidas.

—Seu marido? —indagou uma voz fria, depois dela.

Voltou-se depressa e viu Darien apoiado contra a porta do escritório, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão insolente, estudando-a.

—Não —respondeu, elevando o queixo em sinal de provocação, se por acaso se atrevia a lhe fazer outra pergunta a qual não tinha direito.

Ele a avaliou, tratando de perfurar as capas de amparo com as quais ela se escondia. Logo fez um gesto e se separou da porta.

—Se assegurava a essa... pessoa que retornará para sua casa em uns dias, acredito que foi um pouco prematuro.

—Devo retornar —Serena ficou tensa, —tenho muitos compromissos. Vir aqui causou problemas aos outros. Devo retornar —repetiu, firme.

—E sua mãe? —Elevou uma sobrancelha, em sinal de desprezo. —Volta a vê-la e a abandona a seu prazer, sem se importar as conseqüências. Não acha que merece um pouco mais de seu precioso tempo, em lugar de apenas uns dias de seu apoio moral?

—Não se trata disso —se defendeu, irritada. —Tenho uma vida própria, Darien... responsabilidades a cumprir. Vim logo que li o anúncio, apesar dessas responsabilidades, e apreciaria que aceitasse que devo retornar tão rápido como é possível.

—E essas... Responsabilidades, não incluem a sua mãe? —o desprezo aumentou. —Me diga, Serena, porque me interessa sabê-lo... —mediu-a, antes de enfrentar-se a seus olhos, —quem te mantém te dá a aula de luxos que esperava que eu pagasse ou tem mais dinheiro que eu? Certamente te veste com modelos exclusivos —se mofou. —Assim aventuro que te vende caro.

Algo violento brilhou nos olhos da jovem e ele observou que apertava os punhos, sufocando a necessidade de esbofeteá-lo.

—O que faço com a minha vida e com as pessoas com quem a compartilho, não é da sua conta —replicou, cortante. —Não é da sua conta desde o dia em que me deixou sozinha e não dedicou outro pensamento à estúpida ingênua que usou todo um verão para alívio adequado a seu aborrecimento sexual.

—OH, não só adequado, Serena —se burlou. —Aposto que faz muito que o descobriu, foi mais do que adequada.

—Que Deus me perdoe, Darien! —murmurou, exasperada. —Mas se voltar a me insultar...

—O que fará? —desafiou-a, enquanto a jovem procurava palavras para expressar sua fúria. Deu-lhe um puxão selvagem com uma mão, fechando o espaço que os separava. —Me bater? —Sorriu com crueldade. —Te juro que te devolverei cada um de seus golpes —lhe advertiu. —Gritar? Quem virá te resgatar a não ser a querida Olivia? E acredito que lhe encantaria que eu te golpeasse.

—Detesto você —lhe espetou, sentindo que a invadia uma ira surda. — Desprezo tudo o que representa. Se Olivia compartilhar seus estreitos pontos de vista, merecem um ao outro. Estar casada com você deve alimentar sua mediocridade de forma constante.

Ele ficou quieto e Serena se encolheu em seu interior, temendo ter chegado muito longe.

—Casada? —afogou-se. —De onde demônios tirou isso de que Olivia e eu nos casamos?

—Quer dizer... —Serena o contemplou, abobalhada, —que não se casaram? —a incredulidade ressonava em sua voz e Darien riu, com um som duro.

—Não preciso me casar com a Olivia para obter o que quero dela —replicou, mordaz. —Pelo mesmo motivo pelo que não me casei com você.

Seu desprezo pela Olivia e por ela a humilharam ao máximo.

—É e foi um maldito egoísta, Darien —murmurou, aproximando-se da mesa, para levantar o telefone.

—O que faz? —inquiriu, furioso.

—Chamo um automóvel de aluguel —lhe informou. —Me nego a ficar nesta casa um momento mais do que o necessário.

—Você não se move daqui —ladrou, lhe arrancando o telefone da mão jogando-o contra a parede.

Segurou-a de novo, obrigando-a a olhá-lo, alto, moreno, com o poder de sua atração lhe martelando os sentidos e despertando emoções de distinta natureza.

—Tire as mãos de mim —lhe ordenou. —Não suporto que me toque.

—Não é uma pena? —mofou-se, aproximando-a de seu corpo ainda mais, de modo que ela percebeu o calor que emanava de sua pele. —Porque chegou a hora da vingança, Serena, e tomarei a que me corresponde.

Beijou-a com raiva, lhe jogando para trás a cabeça pela violência do beijo, lhe abrindo os lábios para invadi-la, com o único propósito de rebaixá-la. Entretanto, ao aprofundar o beijo com os movimentos de sua língua, ela sentiu que se comovia, reconhecendo imediatamente a antiga tentação que os lançava para buscar-se assim que podiam.

Ao final, pálida e trêmula, apoiou-se na borda da mesa, enterrando as unhas na madeira polida, mal respirando pelo asco que ele e ela mesma lhe inspiravam.

—Serena... —o que descobriu ao olhá-la, tremendo, com os olhos muito abertos e contemplando o vazio, estremeceu-o e essa emoção se refletiu na maneira em que murmurou seu nome.

Ela tragou saliva, obrigando-se a sair da nuvem negra em que a sumiu esse beijo. Uma fina capa de suor apareceu em sua pele lhe provocando náusea. Darien não podia adivinhá-lo, mas sua urgência sexual desapareceu pelo mau trato que lhe deu dez anos atrás e essa era a primeira vez que um homem a beijava desde aquele tempo.

—Pelo amor de Deus —murmurou Darien ao contemplar seus olhos cinzas—não me olhe desse modo —inclinou a cabeça, com o corpo tenso de ira. —O que acreditava que eu ia fazer? —Fulminou-a com os olhos. —Te violar?

Essa ironia vulgar a forçou a recuperar o sentido comum, endireitou-se e com a palma da mão, tentou-se os lábios inchados.

—Devo ir —murmurou, atordoada. —Não posso ficar aqui...

—Não! —Fez um gesto, como se tentasse segurá-la de novo, e logo deixou cair a mão direita, enquanto ela, imóvel como um pilar de pedra, desprezava-o, com tanto asco, que seus olhos cinzas se tornaram opacas. — Não —repetiu, tão pálido como a jovem. —Olhe... —voltou-se, abaixando os ombros, —se isto ajuda, peço desculpas por... por esta falta de controle. Não acontecerá de novo —embora não lhe via a cara, apostou que se burlava de si mesmo. —A razão pela qual entrei no escritório —continuou com mais calma, — era para te dizer que a senhora Musgrove tem o jantar pronto. Pensei que quereria te refrescar um pouco antes de comer.

Ao terminar de falar saiu da habitação e Serena o seguiu, muito cansada para rebelar-se. Esse beijo atuou como uma violação de sua alma, abrindo velhas feridas e as deixando ao descoberto e sangrando. Também sua reação os sacudiu a ambos e agora só agradecia que ele ignorasse quanto a tinha estremecido porque no fundo de seu coração, onde encerrou todas as lembranças de Darien, agora surgiam de novo, em cascatas.

Darien pegou a mala de sua convidada e subiu as escadas. Em fila, percorreram o caminho que ela pisou quando menina, intimidada pela elegância e a grandeza da mansão. Com a ingenuidade da infância, orgulhava-a que permitisse a sua mãe cuidar desse lugar maravilhoso e a seu pai encarregar-se dos jardins.

Mas, até em sua cega admiração por essa casa, nunca se imaginou, nem por um momento, que um dia fora a dona e senhora desse lugar. Acreditou que Darien lhe pertencia; mas jamais a riqueza que o rodeava.

—Espero que esteja cômoda —murmurou Darien, abrindo uma porta e colocando a mala perto da cama.

Serena conhecia cada uma das habitações da mansão. Essa era a de Cissy Chiba, a tia de Darien, a ovelha negra da família que fugiu para casar-se com o homem que amava, sem lhe importar o fato de que fosse um camponês. Foram-se a América e ninguém voltou a ouvir falar deles, mas ainda se referiam a esse quarto como o de Cissy.

Possivelmente Darien o atribuiu com certa razão, refletiu Serena ao entrar no quarto, posto que ela também era uma ovelha negra.

—Há um banheiro atrás daquela porta —lhe recordou Darien. —Se estiver pronta em quinze minutos, ajudará muito à senhora Musgrove. O jantar já se atrasou uma hora e possivelmente se estrague.

Fechou a porta e Serena se sentou na cama, ainda tremendo pela desagradável cena que acabava de passar. Desejou ter a coragem de pedir que lhe subissem um sanduíche porque não suportaria a Olivia posando como uma rainha no jantar. Mas, não tinha direito a lhe negar esse triunfo.

— Darien nunca se casará com você —a voz de Olivia zombava dela através dos anos. —Pode provocá-lo com esse corpinho sensual com tanta freqüência como quer, mas quando chegar o momento Darien se casará por dinheiro, classe e qualidade.

—Ah... igual a seu pai cruza o touro que obteve o campeonato com uma vaca fértil? —mofou-se, aparentando desinteresse. —Que degradante para a pobre mulher que apanhe ao Darien!

Olivia não apreciou a astúcia de sua réplica e ela, jovem e tola, não captou quão cega se mostrou a respeito de Darien.

Obrigou-se a ficar de pé, abriu sua mala e selecionou o vestido menos enrugado que encontrou.

Apenas essa manhã leu o anúncio do jornal? Levantou a cabeça e observou a colcha de cetim cor lavanda que cobria a cama. Parecia que tinha transcorrido uma vida. Dez anos, pelo menos.


	5. Chapter 5

N.A.: Deixando claro mais uma vez que a história não me pertence, sigo mais um cap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

Serena teria desejado banhar-se para apagar o aroma do trem e do hospital, mas não tinha tempo. Tirou o vestido e se lavou diante o espelho do banheiro. Ao secar o rosto, comprovou que o cansaço lhe escurecia os olhos e que seus lábios ainda pulsavam pelo cruel beijo que receberam de Darien.

Não devia ficar ali. Todos seus instintos lhe advertiam que fugisse antes que a paz que construíra com mil trabalhos, desmoronasse-se e desaparecesse.

Tirou os grampos do cabelo, o escovou com vigor e decidiu deixá-lo solto, sem vontades de refazer o coque. Em sua casa não se preocupava muito com sua aparência. Vestia-se de maneira informal, com vestidos que ela mesma costurava... Assim aprendeu seu ofício, do modo mais difícil, pela necessidade imperiosa de manter-se.

Encontrar Rei pareceu um milagre. Sugeriu-lhe que costurasse para outras pessoas.

—Conheço mulheres que matariam por um vestido como esse —lhe indicou, revisando o vestido de algodão que Serena tinha com óbvia inveja. Fez-o de um tecido novo que comprou no mercado e o costurou em uma velha máquina que descobriu no porão do pequeno apartamento que alugava.

Dali em adiante tudo partiu sobre rodas. Conseguiu uma máquina industrial e seu progresso marcou o número de roupas que confeccionaram, depois de que Rei mostrou seu vestido a suas amigas, que trabalhavam em um imenso edifício de escritórios.

Quando ao fim sua confiança cresceu, impulsionada pelas amostras de admiração de seus clientes, arriscou-se a desenhar seus próprios modelos, fazendo os vestidos com tecidos de melhor qualidade. Ao cabo de um ano teve que empregar outra costureira para seguir cumprindo os pedidos, uma garota que treinou com paciência e compreensão pois ela mesma passou pelas tribulações de aprender o ofício de um princípio, sem ajuda.

Sua lista de clientes aumentou pelas recomendações que pulverizavam e Rei se mostrou tão entusiasmada ante a idéia de estabelecer um negócio, que sugeriu comprar melhores e mais sofisticadas máquinas de costuras. Deixou seu trabalho de secretária e se converteu na sócia de Serena, lhe ajudando a administrar a pequena empresa que nascia. Foi no pátio traseiro da fábrica, que Mamo jogava com os filhos das costureiras, que confeccionavam os desenhos de sua mãe.

Ela nunca titubeou, jamais a preocupou por que ou como tinha triunfado, nem se sua empresa quebraria a qualquer momento, porque cresceu pouco a pouco, a um passo manejável.

Agora comprava no atacado, procurando os melhores preços, mantendo seus custos baixos para não assustar aos clientes que se mantinham fiéis ano após ano, e que se voltavam amigas, descartando a relação comercial.

Sobre a cama, esperando que o pusesse, estava um de seus desenhos mais exclusivos, que ressaltava sua magra figura. Sorriu ao contemplar-se no espelho, satisfeita com o corte perfeito do modelo, que lhe sentava à perfeição.

Certamente, admitiu, não competia com a elegância do precioso vestido de Olivia, mas não estava mal. Assim que se dirigiu para a porta, elevou o queixo e desceu pela escada.

Darien a esperava no vestíbulo, magnífico em seu terno negro que acentuava o largo de seus ombros e os poderosos músculos das pernas. Ao aproximar-se desse homem, notou as mudanças do passar dos anos... A maneira em que se adaptava à roupa, com uma elegância que não possuía há dez anos. Além disso adquiriu um refinamento especial, da pessoa nascida para o poder e a riqueza que se revelava na confiança que emanava. Seu brilhante intelecto a estremeceu, pois supunha que administrava as companhias de seu pai com a mesma mão dura com a que Cedric Chiba um dia levasse as rédeas.

Elevou os olhos azuis e o coração da jovem começou a pulsar apressado ao estudar esse olhar, antes que a escondesse baixando as pálpebras.

—Nasceu elegante —murmurou, como se seguisse o fio dos pensamentos de sua convidada.

O comentário a gelou e suas feições ficaram tensas porque ignorava se o expressava para elogiá-la ou insultá-la.

—Acabo de ligar para o hospital —adicionou, surpreendendo-a, —e sua mãe dorme tranqüila, sem sinais de uma reação adversa por sua visita.

—Esperava uma? —levantou suas finas sobrancelhas, com os olhos frios e ilegíveis, igual ao mar no inverno.

—Não —respondeu, —mas pensei que possivelmente isso te inquietaria. Como resulta óbvio, equivoquei-me.

Não, ao contrário, tinha razão. Ia pedir-lhe que lhe permitisse ligar para o hospital, mas jamais o admitiria enquanto esse olhar zombador brilhasse nos olhos de Darien. Quanto ao que se referia a ela, podia catalogá-la como melhor lhe parecesse.

Seguro-a pelo braço e a guiou até a sala. Olivia estava sentada em um precioso sofá, com a irritação marcada nas feições.

—Até que enfim está aqui —suspirou, impaciente, entrecerrando os olhos ao ver que Darien tocava em Serena. —Se tivesse me advertido que íamos jantar tão tarde Darien, não teria vindo. Quase desmaio de fome!

—Eu sei e me desculpo por isso —disse, contrito. —Devia ter te ligado para cancelar o encontro mas, para ser sincero, Olivia, esqueci por completo até que vi seu carro estacionado, quando chegamos.

—Ah, muito obrigada! —Ironizou ruborizando-se, sem que lhe parecesse aduladora a honestidade de seu anfitrião. —Se estiverem prontos, podemos passar a sala de jantar?

—Certamente —replicou Darien, inclinando a cabeça para demonstrar que era consciente de tê-la ofendido.

Continuou avançando, sem soltar Serena e abriu a porta que comunicava com a sala de jantar, enquanto Olivia se contentava seguindo-os, de péssimo humor.

A satisfação de humilhar a sua rival morreu imediatamente ao sentar-se na imensa mesa e escutar, sem poder intervir, o falatório incessante com que Olivia monopolizou a atenção de Darien. Mencionava lugares e pessoas que Serena desconhecia, desfrutando-se nas intrigas da localidade.

Apesar de tudo, não se importou que Olivia brilhasse, sempre e quando não tratasse de feri-la com seus sarcasmos. Concentrou-se a beliscar os pratos que a senhora Musgrove colocava ante ela, incapaz de saboreá-los pela tensão que a invadia.

—Mais vinho, Serena? —sobressaltou-se quando Darien lhe falou.

—Não, obrigada —recusou, com cortesia. Aceitou uma taça por educação, mas não estava acostumada à beber álcool.

A negativa atraiu a atenção de Olivia e Serena esperou, com um sentimento fatalista, que a sutil crucificação de sua compostura começasse.

—Pois, foi muito... agradável ver-te de novo, Sere —comentou Olivia. — Ficará muito tempo?

—Não, acredito que não —respondeu, de forma vaga, decidida a não dar a Olivia a satisfação de conhecer seus planos, se pudesse evitar. —Mas sem dúvida, voltaremos a nos ver antes de que parta —lhe dedicou um sorriso falso e recebeu outro em resposta.

—Sem dúvida —aceitou Olivia, —posto que Darien e eu passamos muito tempo juntos —uma mão de magnólia se estendeu possessiva para cobrir a de Darien. —Possivelmente até poderíamos sair uma noite —sugeriu, entusiasta. — Conseguiria alguém para que fosse seu par, Sere.

Sim; mas, a quem?, perguntou-se Serena com acidez. Alguém da cidade? Porque isso implicava o tom que usava.

—Não vim para me divertir, Olivia —lhe informou, gelada. —Minha mãe está doente e quero acompanhá-la o máximo que puder.

—Para logo retornar a sua própria vida, suponho —outra vez a nota de brincadeira se filtrou em sua voz. —Nunca foram muito unidas, não é verdade?

—O suficiente para considerar me mudar a Thornley, se minha mãe desejar permanecer aqui —se ouviu responder Serena, seguindo um impulso que ao menos lhe deu a satisfação de ver duas bocas abertas pela surpresa. Certamente jamais o faria. Não com o Mamo. Jamais com o Mamo. —Mas possivelmente consiga convencê-la de que vá viver comigo.

—E onde seria? —interveio Darien, seco.

Contemplou-o, dando-se conta de que não tinha a menor idéia de onde vivia. Não o perguntou e ela não o havia dito, de maneira nenhuma. Assim...

—Em Londres —respondeu, sabendo que a cidade era imensa e que alguém se perdia nela.

—Sua mãe viveu no Yorkshire toda sua vida —descartou a idéia com tom mordaz. —Só uma louca insensível pensaria arrancar de seu lugar, uma pessoas idosa e muito doente.

—Então, o que sugere que faça? —desafiou-o. —Como não sou tola, compreendo que minha mãe não poderá seguir trabalhando de faxineira quando sair do hospital. Devia ter se aposentado faz anos e, como assinalou antes —adicionou molesta, —é minha responsabilidade e de ninguém mais.

—Portanto, terá que te mudar para cá, como acaba de indicar —uma estranha nota de triunfo fez que Serena franzisse o cenho. Por que essa possibilidade atraía tanto ao Darien?

—Meus compromissos possivelmente dificultem essa solução —se defendeu.

—Entre eles se encontra um homem? —indagou Olivia, em sinal de intriga.

Serena sustentou o olhar de Darien por um momento e logo se voltou para ver Olivia.

—Sempre há um homem nos compromissos de uma mulher —se burlou e adicionou: —Mas também administro meu negócio e não posso mudar de lugar com tanta facilidade.

—Administra seu próprio negócio? —ao fim parecia ter impressionado a Olivia e Darien entrecerrou os olhos, avaliando-a.

—Sim — confirmou, —,e não o posso movê-lo de um lado a outro. Desenho e confecciono vestidos para senhoras —admitiu. —Minha clientela requer de minha atenção pessoal e não se deslocará por minha causa.

—OH —suspirou Olivia, com uma expressão irônica, —quer dizer que costura nas casas, como a velha senhora Denver fazia na cidade?

—Não —respondeu Rebecca, ficando de pé. —Produzo sob minha própria marca... Salamandra —adicionou com calma, gozando ao ver que Olivia voltava a ficar com a boca aberta.

—Acaso você... você é Salamandra? —sua voz refletia incredulidade.

—Exato —confirmou Serena, sorrindo com satisfação. Salamandra só era um ramo de seu trabalho, mas compreendia as linhas exclusivas que desenhava para tecidos caros. A Rei lhe ocorreu levar umas amostras às melhores boutiques de Londres, para ver o que acontecia. Isso aconteceu três anos antes. Depois, a etiqueta de Salamandra se converteu em um nome invejado no mundo da moda. Serena só confeccionava seis trajes a cada estação e os arrebatavam das mãos, lhe pagando uma pequena fortuna, até antes que saíssem da oficina.

—Esse é um Salamandra? —Olivia contemplava seu vestido cor jade com novos olhos e uma expressão quase invejosa.

—Não —lhe esclareceu Serena. —O desenhei para meu uso pessoal —lançou um olhar a Darien e decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade que lhe oferecia. —Se não se importam, preciso me retirar... foi um dia muito cansativo para mim.

—Certamente —também ficou de pé; suas maneiras eram, como a maioria dos detalhes nele, impecáveis.

Com um frio "boa noite". Serena escapou para o quarto, detendo-se no vestíbulo para relaxar-se, antes de endireitar-se e subir as escadas.

Darien a alcançou ali, chamando-a com suavidade por seu nome, enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele.

—Ainda a tenho —lhe informou, com voz rouca.

A jovem franziu o cenho, perguntando-se a que se referia.

—A Salamandra —explicou, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que ela se ruborizava ao dar-se conta de que Darien tinha descoberto a conexão. —Por que escolheu esse nome, entre todos os imagináveis, Serena? —indagou, apoiando-se contra o corrimão e contemplando-a zombador. —Acaso foi porque sentiu saudades enquanto construía seu pequeno império?

Voltou-se, sufocando o estremecimento gelado que esticou suas feições.

—Senti saudades de Salamandra —respondeu, remota. —Foi a única amiga que tive neste lugar. Claro que não a esqueci.

Com isso continuou subindo, consciente do olhar agudo que se posava sobre suas costas e de que, por seu tolo desejo de apagar a expressão condescendente da cara de Olivia, revelou mais do que o necessário.

Zangou-se consigo mesma. Não visitava sua mãe como o filho pródigo, conforme sugeriu Darien com sarcasmo na estação de trens. E certamente, tampouco para lhes demonstrar que levava uma vida bem-sucedida apesar dos esforços de todos eles por arruiná-la. Arriscar-se sem razão lhe parecia tolo e perigoso.

Mas, Salamandra ainda estava ali? Seu inquieto coração se agitou ao entrar no quarto, pronta para deitar-se. Fechou os olhos por um momento para viajar através do tempo e recordar sua galopada selvagem e livre, sobre a égua azeviche de Darien. A crina de Salamandra voava ao vento enquanto ela ria, contente, desafiando o dono do animal a alcançá-la. Darien... seu coração se contraiu de dor... Darien sorrindo, urgindo-a a avançar com seus olhos azuis, açulando à formosa irmã de Salamandra, Salomé.

—Por que sempre monta uma égua e não um cavalo? —perguntou-lhe uma vez, curiosa, e descobriu um brilho travesso em seus olhos antes de que lhe respondesse:

—Prefiro montar fêmeas, Sere... acreditei que já tinha se dado conta.

Moveu-se pelo quarto com torpeza, enquanto essas indesejadas ondas de nostalgia lhe oprimiam as entranhas. Tinha jurado que naquele tempo naquele tempo a amava. Sim... e possivelmente a amou, para depois lhe causar um terrível mal.

---

N.A.:

**Mimi: **que bom que está gostando eu amei essa história li em uma noite

**Gheishinha:** eu tbm achei o menino uma graça ^^

**Marcinha:** espero que goste do cap.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Serena dormiu mau e despertou cedo, porque os sonhos a perturbavam muito para que quisesse continuar na cama, depois que a luz do sol começou a filtrar-se em seu quarto. Resolveu tomar um longo banho quente, que esperava que relaxasse a tensão de seus músculos antes que as pressões do dia a esmagassem.

Darien já tinha ido ao escritório quando desceu a escada. Sabia disso porque não saiu do quarto até que observou que o carro esportivo desaparecia em uma curva do caminho.

—Bom dia, senhorita Tsukino —o sorriso morno da senhora Musgrove a recebeu na ampla e moderna cozinha. —O senhor Darien se desculpa com você, mas tem que estar em seu escritório durante algumas horas. Entretanto, encarregou ao Jimmy que a levasse ao Harrogate.

— Jimmy ainda trabalha aqui? —seus olhos se iluminaram. Jimmy Tiler ocupou o lugar de seu pai depois de sua morte encarregando-se dos jardins e fazendo-se de chofer quando se necessitava.

—Sim —sorriu a senhora Musgrove. —Acredito que ficará para sempre —murmurou, seca, —igual à sua mãe, acrescentou com cautela: —Nunca a conheci, senhorita Tsukino; o senhor Darien me contratou para substituí-la, mas sei que a apreciam muito aqui, no Hall, e lhe asseguro que não pretendo lhe roubar seu trabalho. Sou apenas uma ajuda temporária, até que sua mãe se reponha.

Serena sorriu para demonstrar à senhora Musgrove que não duvidava de sua sinceridade. Mas lhe bastou olhando uma vez a sua mãe, nessa cama de hospital, para dar-se conta de que seus dias de faxineira tinham terminado.

Tomou no café da manhã café e pão torrado e ligou para o Mamo, tirando forças de seu bate-papo infantil. Depois falou com a Rei sobre o negócio, assegurando-se de que tudo estivesse em ordem durante sua ausência.

—Como foi? —perguntou sua amiga, uma vez que terminaram com o tema do negócio.

—Resultou bastante difícil —admitiu com honestidade. —É estranho, mas não posso determinar como me sinto a respeito deste lugar —confessou, franzindo o cenho. —Me pareceu horrível ver minha mãe deitada, frágil e doente. Suponho que todos acreditam que as mães são imortais, que viverão para sempre... terei problemas quando ela se recuperar, Rei —murmurou, preocupada. —Necessitará que a cuide e não estou segura de como dirigirei esse assunto, levando em conta o que suscitará.

—E Darien Chiba? —Indagou Rei, com precaução. —Já se encontrou com ele?

—OH, sim — Serena torceu a boca. —Estou em seu escritório, neste momento —riu, —no papel de convidada indesejável com um anfitrião resistente.

—Deus santo! —Exclamou Rei. —Como se meteu nessa confusão?

—É uma longa história —suspirou Serena; —uma que terá que esperar até que eu retorne.

—Pois, não te inquiete pelo Mamo... está muito bem conosco, já sabe —Rei não insistiu. Conhecia Serena muito bem para não tratar de esclarecer um segredo quando ela não queria.

O Jimmy adorou ver Serena e falaram de tudo enquanto a levava ao hospital. Nunca foi um intrometido, mas se precavia de maiores detalhes do que revelava sua natureza introvertida e possivelmente sabia mais que ninguém quão apaixonados estiveram Darien e ela.

Passou o dia com sua mãe, menos intranqüila ao encontrá-la melhor. Devagar, com um excesso de cautela por ambas as partes, começaram a fincar as bases para uma nova relação. Serena não mencionou o Mamo e sua mãe não indagou sobre o resultado do ultimato que ela e o pai do Darieb impuseram a Serena há dez anos, enquanto a jovem, se mostrava incerta sobre o modo em que resolveria o problema do Mamo e seus parentes do Yorkshire. Devia contar a sua mãe, mas ainda não se sentia capaz de enfrentar-se a essa situação. Precisava considerar o que faria. Mas de algo estava segura: Darien não se inteiraria de nada. Não podia dar-se esse luxo.

Lia para sua mãe à tarde, quando Darien se apresentou no hospital. Não o ouviu chegar e foi sua mãe quem o descobriu primeiro, saudando-o com um sorriso torcido, já que a metade da cara seguia paralisada.

— Darien! Que alegria ver você de novo!

—Vejo que está muito melhor, Ikuko — inclinando-se sobre a cama para beijar a velha bochecha, levando com sua vitalidade uma força vibrante ao quarto, que arrepiou os pêlos da nuca de Serena. —Pergunto-me quem provocou esta transformação —brincou.

—OH, Darien... —murmurou a anciã, com os olhos úmidos. —Obrigada por encontrá-la... —a mão se deslizou por cima das colchas até achar a de Serena, para agarrá-la. —Não sabe quanto significa para mim que Sere tenha retornado.

—Acredito que entendo sim, Ikuko —replicou em voz baixa, olhando a jovem com olhos sombrios.

—Foi minha culpa —continuou a doente, chorosa. —Eu a mandei embora de casa quando era só uma menina rebelde e difícil de controlar. Mas não tinha direito a abandoná-la como fiz —adicionou, pousando seus olhos na filha. —Não, não o tinha, Sere, e passei todos estes anos me arrependendo de minhas palavras.

—Não se altere, mamãe —comovida pelo sentimento de culpa que transluzia na voz de sua mãe, mas também temendo que o desespero a obrigasse a dizer algo indevido, sorriu-lhe com ternura: — já não importa. O passado, é passado e esquecido, não acha?

—OH, sim —suspirou sua mãe, —preferiria esquecê-lo, se pudesse. O sono a venceu com rapidez, como se essa explosão emotiva a tivesse fatigado e ambos, Darien e Serena, contemplaram-na durante alguns minutos antes que ele se voltasse para observar a jovem.

—Ela te mandou embora de sua casa?

Titubeou antes de replicar, cobrindo seu olhar com suas longas pestanas.

—Sim —admitiu, consciente de que já existiam muitas mentiras nessa situação para adicionar mais uma.

—Por que? —quis saber, ainda observando esses olhos que se negavam a lhe corresponder. —Descobriu o nosso namoro, Sere? Foi por isso? estremeceu-se ao ouvir que a chamava de Sere e se mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se por que o assombrava tanto essa idéia, se ele a abandonou da mesma maneira com igual facilidade.

—Como acabo de dizer a minha mãe...—levantou o queixo, tão fria e remota que semelhava o fundo de um lago... —... o passado, é passado. Prefiro que o esqueçamos.

Por um momento lhe sustentou o olhar, enquanto ele pensava, estudando as possibilidades em seu ardiloso cérebro. Ali existia um segredo, mas se ele decidia sufocá-lo, só exercia sua prerrogativa e a garota endureceu seu coração ainda mais contra Darien. Voltou-se para recolher suas coisas, preparando-se para partir.

Observou-a em silêncio; cada movimento, cada expressão lhe advertia que a jovem se escondeu atrás do escudo que tinha aprendido a reconhecer sem dificuldade. A antiga Serena refletia suas emoções no rosto, deixando livres sua ira, seu deleite, sua cálida paixão. Mas esta nova Serena mal permitia entrever algo, mantendo uma compostura inquebrável.

Exceto quando a beijou. Então a emoção rompeu suas barreiras, impactando-o com a profundidade do asco que lhe demonstrava, lhe provocando uma sensação de vergonha e irritação por não poder dominar os sentimentos que os sacudiam com uma violência devastadora.

Retornaram ao Thornley em silêncio. Serena tinha muito no que pensar pois esse dia falou com o médico de sua mãe. Embora a doente se recuperava, explicou a Serena que jamais voltaria a ser igual a antes.

—A pneumonia lhe debilitou o peito —assentou. —Em resumo, senhorita Tsukino, a saúde de sua mãe se danificou bastante pela cadeia de acontecimentos. Necessitará que a cuidem; não deve trabalhar, nem viver sozinha.

—Esta noite não jantarei com você —lhe disse Darien de repente, sobressaltando-a porque o silêncio se prolongou muito. —Tenho um jantar de negócios que não pude cancelar.

—Não se preocupe —respondeu, seca. —Não estou com você como sua convidada, assim não precisa me acompanhar.

—Provavelmente preferiria te acompanhar —murmurou, observando-a.

Ela afastou a vista, com perfeita compostura. Mas os batimentos do coração que desatou esse comentário, em tom rouco, careciam de compostura. Captou o significado oculto e quis rejeitá-lo de antemão. Mas não pôde, porque Darien começava a afetá-la da mesma maneira que antes, onde mais lhe doía, na cicatriz que guardava seu coração.

As redondezas de seus seios se levantaram com um suspiro pesado. Desejou não estar com ele. Queria que essa perigosa situação jamais se apresentasse.

—Se você e sua mãe conseguem reconciliar-se, Serena —propôs em voz baixa, —não acha que nós também deveríamos tentar?

Não, pensou, nunca seria igual. Contemplou-o: um homem em extremo atraente; um homem que levava sua maturidade de corpo e espírito como o manto de poder que herdou de seu pai.

O outro, o jovem Darien, era insensato e excitante, sempre pronto para aplaudir as travessuras que ela inventava nesse momento; amava sua natureza impulsiva e a anseia de viver que a caracterizasse.

Conheceu o emocionante poder de sua sexualidade e se mostrou ansiosa de entregar-se à batalha sensual entre um homem e uma mulher; viu seu corpo musculoso nu, brilhando sob a luz da lua cheia, despertando-a para uma paixão profunda que acreditava impossível, com apenas ficar ali, olhando-a, lhe fazendo amor com os olhos, sem necessidade de tocá-la.

Seus sentidos se agitaram, rogando que lhes concedesse a liberdade de expressar-se, de um modo que nem sequer imaginou nesses dez longos anos. Mas os dominou com mão de ferro. Assim como a moldaram na mulher de aparência tranqüila que agora era, o converteram em um homem controlado, mais perigoso que antes porque parecia poder inquietá-la por meio de suas lembranças.

—Não acredito, Darien —respondeu, sem modulações. —Diferente de minha mãe e eu, nós dois não temos já nada que nos oferecer.

—Realmente acredita nisso? —Suas mãos apertaram por um momento o volante. —Eu não —murmurou, de mau humor. —Maldição, eu não!

Ela se surpreendeu pela rudeza de sua voz. Olhou-o durante um segundo e isso bastou para que soubesse ao que se referia.

Tinha recebido esse olhar mil vezes... antes. Ainda a desejava! Com o calor e a paixão de há dez anos, sem pensar nas conseqüências ou convenções que quebrava ou aonde podia conduzi-lo essa paixão.

—Esquece-o, Darien —lhe ordenou, em um tom morto e, confusa, voltou-se, apertando os lábios de medo e asco. —Já não sou a estúpida e ingênua adolescente de antigamente... eu cresci! —informou-lhe com tristeza. —Com rapidez, graças às lições amargas que me deu.

O carro se deteve frente à casa e Serena desceu, com pernas trêmulas e uma fúria e desprezo que a impulsionaram a quase correr até a casa. Ele a atracou no vestíbulo e a obrigou a voltar-se, raivoso, com uma ira que a perturbou.

—Começo a me fartar destes comentários que me lança —lhe cuspiu. — Você me abandonou há dez anos, Serena, e me parece que já é tempo de que reconheça esse maldito feito.

Contemplou-o, abobalhada pela profundidade em que foi capaz de enterrar a verdade.

—Pensa o que quiser —exclamou, tão indignada, que o ar saía de seus pulmões em ofegos. —Mas me solte! Não sou uma boneca de pano para que me sacuda cada vez que tenha vontade.

—Não —aceitou. —Você é uma mulher dura e amargurada que, por uma razão torcida que só você conhece, decidiu que o que aconteceu aqui há dez anos foi culpa de todos, exceto tua.

—Exato —reconheceu, puxando seu braço sem nenhum resultado. — Dura, amargurada e que não está disponível para ninguém... nem para você nem para que outro homem me use de novo.

—E Mamo? —inseriu, seco. —Onde deixa o querido Mamo? —mofou-se.

—Deixo-o no lugar que lhe corresponde —respondeu, gelada, com os olhos atormentados. —A exceção em uma regra inquebrável. Pertenço-lhe de corpo, coração e alma. E não a você, nem a... nem a seus antigos atrativos —afirmou, burlando-se. —Essa relação jamais, jamais se estragará.

Puxou outra vez o seu braço e ele a soltou para que se separasse de seu lado, tremendo a tal grau, que mal podia pôr um pé frente ao outro, ao dirigir-se para as escadas.

—Entretanto, igual a mim, não precisou casar-se com você para te converter em sua escrava incondicional... —mofou-se Darien a costas da jovem e a profundidade do desprezo a obrigou a voltar-se, sacudida pela crueldade que lhe demonstrava. —E, também igual a mim, suponho, descobriu que podia tomar o que desejava muito sem incomodar-se por cumprir com convencionalismos absurdos, como uma licença de casamento.

—Correto —concordou, sem lhe esclarecer nada e, não obstante, aceitando a tudo o que ele queria acreditar. —Idêntico a você, de muitas formas... exceto na mais importante —o cobriu com seu desdém. —Mamo me ama. Para ele sou a única pessoa no mundo que importa e nem ele, nem eu, necessitamos de provas, escritas ou sociais, de que isso é verdade.

Algo se removeu dentro dele e lhe sustentou o olhar por um instante, antes de seguir subindo as escadas.

—E este...esta comparação de virtude sabe que abortou?

Serena ficou imóvel, como se Darien lhe tivesse enterrado uma adaga nas costas.

—Ou preferiu ocultar esse suculento detalhe de seu passado? Poucos homens desculpam a destruição de um ser humano, Serena. Não concordam com a visão cor-de-rosa que gostam de manter suas companheiras...

—Você deve saber, Darien —se obrigou a continuar subindo, negando-se a olhá-lo, em caso de que seu controle se quebrasse e lhe enterrasse as unhas na cara. —Se supõe que é um homem, depois de tudo.

Como parlamento final era impecável e Serena ainda conservava a sensibilidade suficiente como para que a invadisse o orgulho de poder calar a seu anfitrião. Terminou de subir com o queixo em alto e os ombros erguidos. Só quando fechou a porta de sua habitação, deixou-se cair sobre a cama, tremendo pela tensão.

—Maldito! — murmurou, balançando-se para trás e para frente, presa de uma profunda dor. —Esse maldito cruel e desumano...

Nevou essa noite e os flocos cobriram o campo com um lençol branco. Quando chamou o Mamo à manhã seguinte, o menino imediatamente quis saber se ela não poderia sair da casa, devido à tormenta.

—Dizem que Yorkshire está enterrado sob a neve —lhe informou. —Que há montanhas de neve tão grandes como uma casa!

—Exageram —riu Serena. —Sim, nevou, e sim há uma capa bastante grossa no chão. Mas as estradas estão transitáveis e os noticiários só provocam pânico —se mordeu o lábio, perguntando-se se Mamo dizia a verdade. A idéia de permanecer trancada nessa casa não a atraía. Já tinha decidido retornar nessa manhã a Londres, embora isso significasse deixar de ver sua mãe uns dias.

Não podia ficar ali mais tempo... começava a machucá-la muito.

Essa manhã sua mãe se via muito cansada e inquieta e algo que a preocupava a enchia de ansiedade. Serena tratou de tranqüilizá-la lendo, mas não o obteve e a enfermeira de plantão visitava a paciente com mais freqüência que os outros dias.

Na hora do almoço, o céu se escureceu e apareceram nuvens carregadas de neve. A urgência de retornar a Londres, antes de ficar presa ali, a fez inclinar-se sobre sua mãe para tratar de lhe explicar por que se ia.

—Não! —Gritou Ikuko Tsukino, agarrando-se à mão de sua filha. —Não me deixe, Sere... não me abandone outra vez... por favor, não me deixe!

—Se acalme, mamãe —lhe rogou, odiando-se por fazê-la sofrer. —Te prometo que retornarei na próxima semana... —embora tenha que usar uma pá para chegar ao hospital, disse-se, com uma enorme sensação de culpa. Repetiria a visita cada fim de semana até que sua mãe melhorasse o suficiente para sair do hospital; mas nesse momento não suportava a proximidade de Darien nem um segundo mais. —Por favor, trata de compreender, tenho compromissos inadiáveis e outras pessoas não podem me substituir —já tinha contado a sua mãe que seu negócio lhe exigia uma dedicação de tempo completo.

—Não quero que vá, Sere... —as lágrimas começaram a lhe encher os olhos de desespero e, sentindo-se impotente, Serena se sentou sobre a borda da cama para abraçar sua mãe.

—Amo-te muito, mamãe —sussurrou, confessando pela primeira vez e descobrindo, para sua surpresa, que na verdade o sentia. —Não quero te deixar aqui. Mas Darien te visitará e eu retornarei no próximo fim de semana...

—Não, não o fará —suspirou a doente. —Irá e me esquecerá de novo —começou a soluçar, com gemidos patéticos que espremiam o coração de Serena e a faziam abraçá-la com mais força.

—Não chore, mamãe —lhe suplicou, emocionada. —Não chore porque não suporto.

—Sei que deve me odiar —murmurou, através dos soluços. —Mas tem que me perdoar, Sere! Tem que me perdoar! Não poderei seguir vivendo se não me perdoar! Não poderei!

—Perdôo-te —afirmou sua filha, com paixão. —Claro que te perdôo!

—Todos estes anos... —continuou a anciã. Os dedos disformes acariciaram o cabelo de Serena e se agarraram a jovem, como se a aterrasse soltá-la, —o remorso me carcomeu, Sere, me roendo as vísceras até que já não podia mais.

—Cale-se —a tranqüilizou Serena, comovida pelo sentimento de culpa e dor de sua mãe. —Já não importa. Nada importa exceto que você fique boa.

—OH, mas importa sim —choramingou. —Todos nós lhe traímos. Eu, o senhor Chiba, Darien —a paralisia facial a deixava grotesca nesse momento de agonia. —Cometemos um crime, Sere, um crime imperdoável e você pagou as conseqüências. Um bebê... que Deus nos ajude, concordamos em destruir um bebê indefeso! Senhor! —afogou-se e o pranto sacudiu o frágil corpo. —O filho de Darien... meu neto... o esmagamos em nome de um estúpido orgulho. Não existe uma desculpa para esse pecado. Nada pode... eu...

Então esse tortura explodiu dentro de sua mãe e Serena a sentiu sacudir-se, aterrada, com os olhos exagerados, enquanto a recostava sobre os travesseiros, desmaiada.

—Mamãe! —gritou, fora de si. —Pelo amor de Deus... eu não abortei! Tem um neto, mamãe... um maravilhoso e saudável neto de nove anos! Então, o inferno se desatou a seu redor, começando pelo monitor ao lado da cama que soltou um agudo som de alarme. Voltou-se, procurando com olhos enlouquecidos à enfermeira e ficou gelada, totalmente gelada, enquanto seu olhar descansava sobre a alta figura parada aos pés da cama. Olhou-a consternado, com os olhos opacos pelo impacto e a pele pálida e tensa, como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos nesses breves, mas devastadores instantes.

As pessoas corriam de qualquer parte, empurrando-o em sua urgência para aproximar-se de Ikuko, afastando Serena da cama, para iniciar a batalha por salvar uma vida. Entretanto, nem as ordens, nem a eficiência dos médicos, romperam o contato visual entre a Serena e Darien.

Ele ouviu... sabia... era tudo o que ela podia pensar. Uma vez mais chegou em silêncio e escutou cada palavra delatora, que lançou ao vento. Então, alguém tomou Sereba pelos ombros, murmurando algo para respirá-la e conduzindo-a com cautela fora do cubículo. Piscou, afastou as olhos cinzas de Darien e permitiu que a sentassem em uma cadeira, onde começou a tremer, sacudida pelas emoções.

Quando se reuniu com ela, ignorou-o; mas de repente estava sentado a seu lado, lhe capturando a mão entre as dele. Não falaram e Serena não tratou de afastá-lo, imóvel de corpo e alma até que, momentos mais tarde, um doutor uniformizado de branco, apareceu ante eles e lhes disse em voz baixa:

—Ela está bem, senhorita Tsukino. Sua mãe está bem. Um pequeno enguiço do coração, provocada pela excitação, nada mais. A sedamos e possivelmente a manteremos assim durante um par de dias, para não correr riscos. Serena elevou os olhos, sem registrar nada. Contemplou o rosto amável do médico, o quarto a suas costas, onde o monitor continuava com seus tranqüilizadores ruídos estáveis, inalteráveis. Fixou-se em suas mãos, embaladas pelas de Darien, em sua mão coberta de pêlos escuros e o punho imaculado da camisa.

De repente, com um relâmpago de intuição que a impactou de novo, deu-se conta do que não captou há dez anos, nem sequer há dois dias, durante a longa viagem a cidade, nem sequer hoje, ao escutar sua mãe cuspir a culpa que a curvava.

Que não importava. Nada importava. Nem a maneira em que sua mãe a expulsou de sua casa quando mais precisava dela. Nem o abandono cruel de Darien. Nem o modo em que seu pai lançou seu ultimato, nem o pagamento que lhe estendeu em um cheque de despedida... nem sequer a sensação amarga de ser traída. Nada, na última análise, importava porque não fez o que outros lhe ordenaram. Esses dez anos de ódio, de fingir que não existia, de ignorar os sentimentos de culpa de sua mãe, sofreram-se em vão. Porque Mamo vivia e era um menino são e feliz. Um menino rejeitado no ventre por aqueles que temiam seu poder se vivesse e, se ela não tivesse fugido, se tivesse defendido seus princípios enfrentando-se a todos, lhes esfregando a realidade de sua gravidez, então esses dez anos longos e dolorosos, teriam sido claros porque a verdade e a justiça sempre sufocavam a amargura, a culpa e o egoísmo.

---

n.a.:

Nandinha82: ^^ que bom que está acompanhando a fic como disse ela não é minha embora tenha uma em mente já com o mesmo tema, mas estava espertando terminar Recomeçar, para começar a digitá-la. Ai li o livro e adaptei a história a SM ^^ espero que quando eu postar minha prorpia não pensem que é plagio rsrs

Mimi: que bom que esta gostando ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena elevou o rosto, procurando e encontrando o de Darien, fixo no dela. Levantou o queixo, sustentada por esse orgulho que lutou por conservar.

—É meu filho, Serena? —perguntou-lhe.

Não replicou, não podia. A verdade lhe obstruiu na garganta. Tudo o que acontecia era sua culpa. Nunca devia ter ido dali há dez anos. Jamais devia ter permitido que esses malditos Chiba intimidassem a ela e a sua mãe. E nem sequer devia ter pensado em abandonar a cabeceira da doente quando sabia que não estava pronta para essa separação.

As lágrimas lhe nublaram a vista e a culpa lhe passou sobre os ombros. Rei e Nicolas cuidavam bem de Mamo, não lhe aconteceria nada.

Era Darien quem a afastava do hospital, aceitou com amargura. Darien e a força de sua atração.

—Olhe... —se aproximou, sem tocá-la, —hoje já não podemos ajudá-la. Voltemos para casa antes de que se desate a tormenta...

A casa... a frase não lhe inspirava nada agradável. Sua casa ficava várias centenas de quilômetros de distância, em um setor industrial.

Cruzou o quarto, recolheu seus pertences e contemplou pela última vez a sua mãe, antes de inclinar-se para lhe beijar a bochecha.

—Amo-te muito, mamãe —sussurrou, logo se endireitou, com a prova coberta por uma máscara de frieza, para depois seguir Darien até o elevador.

Darien tinha razão. Começava a nevar e isso a tranqüilizou. Significava que ele teria que concentrar-se no caminho resbaloso e não a interrogaria.

Uma vez dentro da mansão, Serena se dirigiu às escadas, esperando escapar a seu quarto antes que Darien entrasse na casa. Mas não teve essa oportunidade.

—Não tão rápido —a advertiu e ela, com um suspiro de derrota, voltou-se para olhá-lo. —No escritório —lhe indicou e, sem outras palavras, obedeceu-o. Tirou o casaco e se sentou, se inclinando para frente para esquentá-las mãos no fogo da chaminé.

Darien a seguiu, também tirou seu grosso casaco e o jogou sobre uma cadeira.

—É meu filho? —repetiu a pergunta que ela não respondeu no hospital.

—Segundo a maioria das pessoas, não —soltou uma gargalhada horrível, recordando essas terríveis acusações, os desafios humilhantes a respeito de se podia determinar de quem era o filho que levava no ventre; a raiva, a hostilidade, a desconcertante confusão do que lhe acontecia... Voltou a viver a dor da rejeição, o medo paralizador de não saber aonde ir, como conseguiria manter-se à idade de dezesseis anos, com um bebê e sem ninguém a quem lhe importasse se estava sã ou se morria.

—Não foi isso o que te perguntei —a atalhou, com a ira lhe cintilando nos olhos azuis. —Trato de averiguar se você e eu temos um filho do qual não sei nem meia palavra.

—Não, não tem um filho do qual não sabe nem meia palavra —riu de novo e outra vez a risada soou falsa. —Embora tenha um filho cuja existência alguma vez conheceu e do qual quis te desfazer em nome do orgulho familiar —se burlou, sarcástica.

—De que está falando? —observou-a, sem entender. —Jamais, jamais, induziria a uma mulher a roubar do seu filho o direito a viver... não importa quais fossem as circunstâncias negativas que a rodeassem.

—Ah, não? —levantou-se, odiando-o, desprezando-o por sua maravilhosa habilidade para mentir... até a si mesmo, a julgar por sua expressão de desconcerto: —Então o imponente cheque que me entregaram em seu nome, para abortar o meu filho, não tinha nada que ver contigo?

Darien ficou de pé de um salto e seu rosto se converteu em uma máscara de ira.

—Espera um momento... —segurou o braço da jovem para mantê-la imóvel, frente a ele. —Jamais te enviei um cheque —gritou—, nem o escrevi ou autorizei. Portanto, deixa de me converter no assassino de bebês indefesos.

—Pois isso é precisamente o que te considero —se mofou.

—Me escute, Serena... —se ela pensava que a sacudia uma agressão ardente, a raiva de Darien a aplacava. Seus dedos lhe machucavam o braço, enquanto adicionava: —Não permitirei que me fale desse modo! Maldição! Eu adorava o chão que você pisava.

Uma vez acreditou nesse apaixonado juramento. Não voltaria a fazê-lo.

—Nego-me a discuti-lo —exclamou, escapando de sua mão para aproximar-se da chaminé, tremendo tanto, que teve que abraçar-se para controlar-se.

Ele também necessitou um momento para dominar-se e ela escutou que aspirava com força, antes de insistir, em voz baixa e carregada de emoção:

—O filho que escondeu em algum canto desta terra esquecida de Deus... é meu, ou não?

Não! quis lhe gritar, com toda a força de seus pulmões. Não é teu, nem agora, nem nunca.

Mas só continuou contemplando o fogo, com os olhos ardendo como carvões. E, dentro dela, dez anos de amarga desilusão, subiam à superfície de seu ser, mantendo-a trêmula e tensa, como um vulcão a ponto de explodir, fazendo-a desejar gritar, golpear, mutilá-lo, como ele uma vez a mutilou. Tentou lhe mentir, para sentir um gozo indescritível ao lhe negar o direito de chamar o Mamo de filho. Por que não devia mentir a respeito da concepção do Mamo? Era filho dela e a orgulhava ser sua mãe... Não importava o que sentisse o pai em relação à parte que tomou nessa procriação.

Girou sobre seus pés, com as olhos chamejantes de ódio e disse, com os dentes apertados:

—Sim, é seu filho... embora ele nem sequer saiba quem é seu pai. Sua reação a surpreendeu: em lugar de chamá-la de mentirosa, ou lhe exigir que justificasse essa afirmação lhe oferecendo provas irrefutáveis; em vez de pôr em dúvida sua habilidade de saber quem era o pai de Mamo, observou que empalidecia e que seu rosto se contorsionava em uma expressão desumana, como ela jamais viu na cara de outro homem.

—Poderia te estrangular, Serena... —sussurrou, rouco. —Eu adoraria pôr minhas mãos ao redor de seu belo pescoço e te sufocar. Como se atreve a esconder um filho de minha carne, um filho de meu sangue, durante dez malditos anos, para que eu não o conheça?

Alarmada pela violência que o sacudia, retrocedeu e seu salto se chocou contra a grade de bronze da chaminé, quase fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. Darien esticou uma mão e a pescou pelo ombro para endireitá-la, quase lhe triturando os ossos.

—Tem medo, né? —burlou-se, entrecerrando os olhos até convertê-los em uma ranhura de prata. —Me agrada, minha pequena tortura. Porque, Por Deus!, tem razão para me temer.

A hostilidade brilhou no olhar de Serena, que não baixou os olhos, desafiando-o, enquanto suas recriminações secretas os mantinham rígidos, preparados para machucar-se.

—É meu filho, Darien —lhe esclareceu, com um direito de posse tão evidente que o estremeceu. —Meu! Ouviu? A única parte que você proporcionou para criá-lo foi uma breve ejaculação, de animal no cio.

A bofetada a obrigou a calar-se.

—Não volte a degradar sua existência dessa forma de novo —lhe advertiu, cuspindo-a com seu desprezo.

A bochecha lhe ardia e seus lábios lhe pulsavam onde seu polegar os golpeou. Darien se separou dela, lhe dando as costas para tratar, com enorme esforço, de controlar a violência de seu temperamento, enquanto a dor e a humilhação devolviam a prudência a jovem.

—Sinto sinto... —murmurou, com remorso. Embora nada mais fora isso, ele tinha razão. Não devia degradar a existência de seu filho.

Voltou-se para olhá-la e logo afastou a vista, cravando-a em seus pés. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e o silêncio se estendeu entre eles, carregado de uma tempestade de emoções muito complicadas para se entender.

—Lhe telefone -ordenou de repente, aproximando-se dela, ameaçador.

—O que? —perguntou, abobalhada, abrindo os olhos pelo assombro.

—Lhe telefone —repetiu, pegando-a pelo braço para arrastá-la até a escrivaninha. —Chama o nosso filho —gritou. —Suponho que tem o meio de te pôr em contato com ele. E então? —pô-lhe o telefone nas mãos. Faça-o! Quero ouvir sua voz!

Tremendo, consciente de que Darien mantinha o controle sobre si por um fio e segura de que a golpearia de novo se não tomasse cuidado, começou a discar e conseguiu comunicar-se com a casa de Rei.

Doía-lhe a garganta, que se fechava pelas lágrimas. O som do timbre cessou e escutou a voz de Rei pela linha.

—Olá, Rei —a saudou e teve que tossir para clarear a garganta. —C-como está Mamo?

—A ponto de acabar com o pobre do Nick —lhe informou, sem que sua amiga se precavesse da emoção que agonizava a voz de Serena. —Foram patinar sobre gelo, hoje, como estava planejado. O pobre do Nick aterrissou sobre suas costas e Mamo teve que tirá-lo da pista morto de risada.

—Diga que quero falar com ele —nem sequer pôde rir com Rei.

—Aconteceu algo, Sere? —perguntou ela, de repente.

—Não —lhe assegurou, abrindo os olhos cinzas para conter as lágrimas. —Tudo está bem! Se não levar em conta um desastre geral. Chama o Mamo, por favor. Preciso falar com ele.

—Certo... —brincou Rei, sem acreditar em nenhuma palavra. Mas a obedeceu e Serena a ouviu gritar o nome do menino.

—Então Mamo era o amante responsável, né? —mofou-se Darien, percorrendo-a com os olhos. —Maldita! Falava com meu filho duas vezes ao dia usando meu telefone! Maldita! —repetiu, enojado.

—Olá, mamãe! —Serena piscou ao ouvir a vozinha familiar e a tensão que a invadia começou a repicar em seu cérebro. —A tia Rei te contou do tio Nick? —Riu, sem imaginar que sua mãe morria de dor do outro lado da linha. —Lhe juro isso, foi o mais engraçado do mundo. De repente fica a patinar, com muita confiança e me diz: "Fique ali, Mamo, enquanto eu..."

Já não ouviu mais. Darien lhe arrancou o telefone da mão e ficou quieta, observando a cara do homem enquanto escutava a voz de seu filho pela primeira vez, empalidecendo com cada segundo que passava, com a emoção gravada em suas feições.

Então viu, com sobressalto, que Darien elevava a vista para acusá-la; seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sua boca tremeu, sufocando uma emoção que rompia sua compostura em mil pedaços.

Entregou-lhe o telefone e o contemplou cambalear-se, como um bêbado, para se deixar cair sobre uma cadeira, afundando a cabeça entre suas mãos.

—De qualquer modo —concluiu Mamo com um entusiasmo ingênuo, —obtive que voltasse a patinar e que não caísse de novo. A próxima vez que formos, levarei uma almofada para amarrar-lhe no traseiro... Ai! —sua gargalhada ressonou na cabeça de Serena. Uma parte de sua mente registrou que Nick devia ter dado uma cabeçada ao menino para que não se vangloriasse muito e outra seguia fixa no Darien. —Quando retornará, mamãe?

Serena saltou, surpreendida por essa pergunta, atordoada a tal grau, que lhe resultava impossível responder com lógica. Girou para estudar a figura contraída de Darien, tentando recuperar-se. Ele se aproximou e ela ficou tensa, esperando que voltasse a lhe arrebatar o telefone para dizer ao Mamo quem era e chamar sua mãe de malvada e mentirosa. O medo a espremeu, lhe queimando o espinha dorsal, como um espasmo. Escutou o som de vidrou sobre vidro e compreendeu, com uma intensa sensação de alívio, que Darien se servia uma bebida.

—Olhe, Mamo... —conseguiu ordenar a névoa de sua mente, —aqui nevou muito e não posso saber quando retornarei...

—Eu lhe disse isso! —exclamou, encantado. —Não lhe disse isso?

—Sim —sorriu, apesar da tensão de seus músculos faciais. —Sim, você me disse isso —e, por alguma razão, as lágrimas a afogaram. —Sinto muita saudade, meu amor... —murmurou. —Lamento este atraso.

—Não se preocupe —declarou, com magnanimidade, mas Serena adivinhou a desilusão em sua voz. —Suponho que terei que suportar à tia Rei e o tio Nick uns dias mais —brincou com as duas pessoas que o escutavam junto a ele.

Despediram-se e ela contemplou de novo Darien, encolhido na cadeira, com um copo meio vazio na mão.

Mordeu o lábio, incerta, e se sentou frente a ele, sabendo que isso foi só o princípio.

—Me diga seu nome... Seu nome completo —exigiu, sem levantar a cabeça.

—Mamo... Mamoru Darien Tsukino —respondeu, em voz baixa.

—Pois, suponho que é algo, pelo menos —comentou, sacudindo a cabeça. — Quando nasceu? —continuou.

—E-em março —gaguejou. —Fará dez anos em vinte de março.

Darien assentiu, registrando a informação. Levou-se o copo aos lábios e bebeu, tenso. Serena esperava compreendendo que Darien ainda lutava para controlar suas emoções.

—Com quem se parece?

Lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas; as perguntas a curvavam e não podia suportar.

—Com você —sussurrou. —Se parece com você —inclinou a cabeça, tratando de que o passado não a destroçasse.

—Deus do céu —o ouviu suspirar, rouco, —o que te fiz para que afastasse o meu filho do meu lado, há dez anos?

Ela levantou a cabeça, com os olhos tristes pelo sofrimento que lhe causava essa brincadeira.

—Eu te escrevi, Darien —lhe recordou, desesperada. —Me olha como se tivesse cometido um terrível crime... Eu te escrevi dizendo que estava grávida. Lembra? —E de repente Serena lhe lançou toda sua amargura, —implorei para que voltasse para casa e me ajudasse. E você, nem sequer se incomodou em me responder.

—Uma carta? —Seu rosto mostrou uma terrível confusão. —Eu não recebi tua carta —assentou.

—OH... Deixa de se fingir de inocente! —Acusou-o, enojada com esse assunto. —Claro que a recebeu! Você...

—Está certa de que a enviou pelo correio? —mofou-se, cínico.

—Sim, certamente —recordava o dia com claridade. Chovia e acabava de receber a resposta positiva de seu teste de gravidez. Escreveu-lhe em um papel e um envelope especial, de correio aéreo, lhe suplicando que voltasse, lhe descrevendo seu medo, porque não sabia o que fazer. Logo correu sob a chuva para colocá-la na caixa, ao pé da colina. Então, Olivia a alcançou. "Pelo amor do céu, Sere... o que faz correndo sob a chuva?" Não prestou atenção a seus sarcasmos, pois sua preocupação ocupava todos seus pensamentos.

—Tenho que levar esta carta à caixa de correios —lhe respondeu, sem deter-se.

O automóvel que Olivia dirigia mantinha a mesma velocidade que ela, com o vidro abaixado para que sua rival pudesse seguir-se mofando dela.

—Não seja estúpida —riu, estendendo uma mão pela janela. —Me dê essa carta e eu a colocarei no correio. Afogar-te-á se ficar fora mas tempo.

Como não queria confiar essa carta a ninguém, exceto aos correios, Serena titubeou um momento; mas a chuva aumentava, estava muito nervosa e enjoada, assim teve que apertar o estômago para não vomitar. Estendeu-lhe a carta e Olivia sorriu, condescendente, antes de afastar-se, lhe prometendo cumprir com seu encargo. Rebecca ficou no mesmo lugar, as gotas de água caíam de seu cabelo e seu nariz, para observar que o automóvel se detinha na curva do caminho. Olivia a saudou com um gesto, saiu do carro e pôs a carta na caixa.

Certamente que a carta foi enviada! Uma nova onda de desprezo a sacudiu. O pai de Darien a confirmou quando a mandou chamar na mansão e começou a insultá-la uma semana depois, afirmando que seu filho negava qualquer responsabilidade nessa gravidez e que se tentava chantagear Darien para que se casasse com ela, arrepender-se-ia... pois nenhum filho seu se casaria com uma pequena prostituta, que tinha fama de entregar-se a qualquer menino da zona que o pedisse.

—Claro que a enviei! —repôs, mordaz —Você a recebeu.

— Como pode estar segura disso? —desafiou-a.

—Eu sei, é tudo —insistiu, néscia, porque não queria misturar um morto nesse assunto.

—De acordo... —Conteve sua ira com esforço. —Suponhamos que existiu uma carta, que a enviou, como afirma, e que... aconteceu alguma coisa e que possivelmente não a recebi?

—Não —apertou a boca e Darien a olhou como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo.

—Pensa, Serena —a urgiu, com paciência. —Quando, em todos os anos que nos conhecemos, falhei com você?

Você é meu cavalheiro andante, meu campeão, e eu sua dama em apuros, o eco de sua voz chegou aos ouvidos e as lágrimas lhe umedeceram os olhos ao ver-se como uma adolescente feliz, que descia de um muro de pedra, muito alto para liberar de um salto.

—Quando deixará de me assustar, Serena?Não sabe quão vital é para minha própria existência!

Tudo foi um equívoco... tornar-se amantes, a conseqüência desse amor que trouxe mais problemas e desilusões dos que Serena tivesse sofrido em sua curta vida.

Mas ela não devia ter fugido. Sabia com uma certeza que agora aceitava com a maturidade da experiência. E Darien teria enfrentado as suas responsabilidades em lugar de permitir que seu pai o tirasse dessa confusão.

—Agora já não importa o que eu te responda —ficou de pé, endurecendo seu coração contra esse homem, —porque já passou o momento de endireitar ofensas — enfatizou, cansava. —Possivelmente temos um filho, Darien, mas realmente não é seu pai. Quanto ao que se refere ao Mamo, viveu feliz sem você. E sobreviverá sem te conhecer.

—OH, então é isso que pensa, não é? —Ágil, como um gato atrás de sua presa, endireitou-se de um salto. —Então, me permita te esclarecer, sua malvada egoísta, que meu filho conhecerá o seu pai —a agarrou, aproximando-a de seu rosto de modo que não ficou mais remédio que presenciar a força de sua decisão gravada em seus olhos. —Me deve dez anos de sua vida. Dez anos! E os recuperarei maldita seja, recuperá-los-ei a todo custo! E meu filho viverá aqui, tê-lo-ei vivendo aqui, comigo, em menos de uma semana. E você pode ir ao inferno, pois é o que menos me importa.

Se essa ameaça não foi suficiente para lançá-la a um redemoinho de pânico cego, o beijo que ele lhe plantou com crueldade nos lábios, obteve-o. Esmagou seu magro corpo contra ele, rodeando-a com seus braços, igual a duas tenazes, e suas mãos se afundaram no arbusto de seu cabelo, lhe impedindo de mover a cabeça com a violência do beijo.

—Não... —gemeu quando ele afastou a boca por um breve momento. — Por favor, não...

—Por que não? —desafiou-a. —Estava acostumado a te maravilhar com meus beijos, me entregar neles toda a paixão que possuía —lhe roçou com suavidade os lábios, despertando seus sentidos. —A nossa paixão não pôde morrer de repente; não acredito.

Beijou-a de novo, com dureza e fúria, exigindo a resposta que adivinhava que estava ali, escondida entre as cinzas de escuras repressões. E quase imediatamente aquelas brasas começaram a acender-se, a arder enquanto movia a boca para frente e pra trás, para frente e para trás, respirando o fogo, provocando-o, urgindo-o a surgir com a chama da vida, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos lhe massageavam as têmporas.

Balançou-se, seu corpo se arqueio apertando-se contra a dureza desse homem e Darien gemeu no fundo de sua garganta, as bochechas lhe arderam e de repente, tremendo, afundou o beijo e a levou, protestando, através do tempo ao momento em que essas carícias se viveram.

—Por favor, Darien —lhe rogou, quando lhe passou seus lábios úmidos pela bochecha, até encontrar o lóbulo da orelha, —não volte a fazê-lo.

—Pensa que eu gosto disto? —Grunhiu usando suas mãos para lhe inclinar a cabeça e ver o desejo pintado em seus olhos. —Cometeu o pior crime que pode existir ao me esconder o nascimento de meu filho. Mas, que Deus me ajude, Serena, ainda te desejo, desejei-te desde que te vi caminhar para mim na estação da ferrovia tão fria e elegante que agitou o fogo em mim porque pressentia o que se ocultava atrás dessa fachada —a fúria de seu quente fôlego lhe queimou a pele, obrigando-a a piscar sob uma onda de prazer. —E isto... —sua voz sombria se enrouqueceu ao aproximar sua boca da dela —... é o único que te salva, Serena. Faça com que te deseje e permitirei que conserve o seu filho. De outro modo, arrebatar-lhe-ei isso. E nunca voltará a vê-lo.

A brutalidade dessa ameaça a golpeou e gemeu, sabendo que dizia a verdade e que o cumpriria também. Darien tinha o poder e o dinheiro para lhe tirar Mamo, embora não tivesse à justiça de seu lado. E Mamo... Poderia atrair o Mamo com promessas, deslumbrando-o com o que todos os meninos sonham e poucas vezes conseguem? Conhecia a vulnerabilidade de seu filho, a pior consistia em não ter pai, como seus amigos.

—Sempre te odiarei por isso —exclamou, lutando contra as nuvens tormentosas da paixão, enquanto ele assaltava seus lábios.

—Então, me odeie —aceitou, seco. —Porque embora vivas cem anos, jamais me desprezará tanto como eu, neste momento.

Então a beijou, oprimindo-a com a força punitiva de sua sensualidade que cessou quase logo que começou.

—Ponha o casaco —lhe disse, enquanto ela o olhava com olhos muito abertos. Ele já vestia o seu, como um homem preparando-se para uma missão que o conduziria ao inferno, mas decidido a não trocar de rumo...

—A... aonde? —lambeu-se os lábios quentes e saboreou a doçura que ele deixara com sua língua, tratando de dominar-se, de deixar de tremer. —Aonde vamos? —repetiu, ansiosa, sem compreendê-lo.

—A procurar meu filho —respondeu, irredutível.

—Impossível, Darien! —Serena retornou à terra de repente. —Não podemos chegar a Londres esta noite. Está nevando! Nos deteremos na estrada e... Pelo amor de Deus...! —agarrou-o pelo braço, forçando-o a olhá-la. —Amanhã! —rogou-lhe, com os olhos exagerados mas a voz suave. Darien ainda não pensava com claridade, refletiu. —Então terá deixado de nevar e as máquinas terão limpado os caminhos. Por favor —o urgiu. —Deixemos para amanhã.

Olhou-a, escutou cada palavra e logo lhe ordenou, sem modulações: —Ponha seu casaco, Serena —intransigente, decidido, provavelmente um pouco louco.

--

**N.A.: **mais um cap.

**Nandinha82**: Sempre tão dura com Darien? lembre-se que ele sofreu tanto quanto ela, ele é o outro lado da moeda no fim das contas. mas sei que com o decorrer da história vai mudar de opinião. quanto a relação da Sere com a mãe dela, foi muito nobre da parte das duas. pena que a mãe dela tenha sofrido tanto a ponto de prejudicar usa saude. Sim o filho da Sere é um amor, por que foi criado com amor ^^

**Mimi:** mais um cap, espero que goste.

**Marcinha**: mais um cap, mas ainda não da pra saber da história que contaram a Darien, mais para frente talvez. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

E uma espécie de loucura deve tê-lo impulsionado a dirigir nessa branca e traiçoeira noite. Levou duas horas para chegar à estrada e nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra enquanto Dare se concentrava em lutar contra os elementos. Serena, sentada a seu lado, muito temerosa para falar, enquanto os olhos lhe doíam pelo esforço de mantê-los no caminho, com o coração na boca, observava e escutava, sentindo o menor movimento do carro, que significaria que se derrubariam ou, pior, que já não poderiam avançar.

Quando chegaram à estrada estava exausta, mas ao menos a neve parecia ter desaparecido e a linha do asfalto se estendia diante deles na distância. Então relaxou, baixou um pouco a guarda e se sumiu em seus confusos pensamentos.

A negativa persistente de Darien em relação à carta que segundo ele não tinha recebido, desconcertava-a... porque agora não merecia a pena mentir, a menos que o fizesse por orgulho. Mas não acreditava. No passado, Darien sempre aceitou a responsabilidade de seus erros, grandes e pequenos, sofrendo os castigos que lhe impunha seu pai como homem. Assim que a carta, se a recebeu, devia trazê-lo para sua casa, no primeiro vôo disponível. Resistente ou não, o Darien que ela, conhecia teria voltado para o seu lado.

Acaso se mostrou injusta ao não tratar de entrar em contato com ele uma segunda vez? Recordou que se sentiu tentada, quando as dificuldades a curvavam e o futuro se via mais incerto que nunca.

Mas o orgulho a impediu. O mesmo orgulho que a separou do pai de Darien, apertando o cheque na mão, decidida a usar cada centavo para construir um lar para o neto que rejeitava.

Sempre a intimidou esse aristocrata. Era a única pessoa que podia esmagá-la com sua presença. Como pertencia à velha escola de regras sociais, sempre desaprovou a amizade que Darien e ela sustentavam, insistindo que ele se comprometesse com Olivia. Essa garota era aceitável no plano social e econômico e Serena não. Tão simples como isso.

—Meu filho me ligou hoje. —Parecia indignado pela carta que lhe enviou, lhe fazendo certas reclamações. Nega a responsabilidade que você lhe atribui, certamente.

—Mas eu digo a verdade, senhor —sempre o chamou de senhor. Sua mãe o inculcou desde que era uma menina de braços "É o patrão e devemos tratá-lo com respeito". E o respeitou mesmo que ele a pisoteava.

—Sabe-se que a metade dos jovens desta área a usaram.

Abobalhada pela baixeza dessa acusação ficou imóvel, tentando compreender em meio de seu terror, quem pôde dizer tão horrível mentira.

Devagar, com cautela para que Darien não se precavesse de seu movimento, voltou-se para estudá-lo. Tinha a cara pálida e as feições tensas. Mas seu atrativo seguia ali emanando sem cessar. Há dez anos esse rosto estava acostumado a quebrar-se em sorrisos impulsivos, sem razão, só porque estavam juntos.

"Sou muito feliz. Eu adoro ter você ao meu lado", não o tinha visto sorrir com freqüência desde que retornou e se acaso sorria, não o fazia com a espontaneidade de antigamente.

A vida muda um jovem para convertê-lo em homem, supôs. Agora, refletia ela tampouco sorria muito. Mas antes, com o Darien, jamais cessava de rir, brincar, jogar e amar-se... A dor da lembrança lhe percorreu o corpo, reconhecendo o amor que compartilhavam.

Esse Darien que conheceu... ou o de agora... voltaria as costas as suas responsabilidades? Só tinha que vê-lo a cabeceira de sua mãe para saber que não. Foi uma tola ao lhe acreditar ser um despótico aristocrata? Uma cega, estúpida, assustada, tola, que acreditou que Darien a tinha abandonado?

Tremeu e se arrumou a gola do casaco ao redor da garganta. De que outra maneira seu pai descobriu que estava grávida se Darien não o disse? Porque ela não o confiou a ninguém, esperando ansiosa a resposta de sua carta ou, acaso, a volta de Darien à mansão, para que a capturasse em seus braços e lhe pedisse que não se preocupasse, que ele estava ali agora e que tudo sairia bem.

Não; ordenou a sua mente que deixasse de fabricar desculpas para o Darien. Não existia nenhuma.

O automóvel se deteve em uma estação de serviço e Darien lhe levou uma xícara de café. Aceitou-a agradecida, pois não tinha comido nem bebido nada desde que saiu do hospital.

Teria gostado de ligar para indagar pela saúde de sua mãe. Mas esse telefonema teria que esperar. "O silêncio voltou a invadir o veículo quando reataram a estrada.

Cochilou, consciente ainda de Darien, do vaivém do carro, até que um sexto sentido lhe advertiu que estavam nos subúrbios de Londres.

—Aonde vamos? —perguntou Darien, sem olhá-la, com os olhos fixos na estrada.

O indicou em um tom sem modulações e voltou a guardar silêncio. Ao chegar a sua casa, Serena abriu a porta do carro e ficou de pé, suas pernas tinhas cãibras pela imobilidade.

—Mamo não está aqui —lhe informou, apenas Darien esteve a seu lado. —O deixei com uns amigos.

Darien assentiu, possivelmente já o tinha imaginado. A jovem ligou as luzes do vestíbulo e lhe indicou que passasse, para depois fechar a porta.

—Apreciaria que me desse algo para beber antes de tratar de dormir, Serena—lhe pediu, como se lhe custasse um enorme esforço.

—A cozinha está no primeiro andar —lhe explicou. —Estes quartos os dedicamos à oficina de costura.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada e ela pressentiu que criticava as condições pouco satisfatórias em que Mamo se criou. Foram felizes ali, ela e Mamo, mas estava muito cansada para lhe esclarecer esse ponto, assim subiu as escadas sem adicionar nenhuma palavra.

Já na cozinha, encheu a bule e a colocou sobre o fogão.

Ele aproximou outra cadeira à mesa da cozinha e se sentou, esgotado. Esfregou-se a bochecha com uma mão.

—Ele está muito longe?

Adivinhou que durante toda a viagem Darien só pensou no Mamo e essa pergunta o confirmava ou teria usado o nome de seu filho.

—Não muito longe —colocou as bolsinhas de chá no recipiente, esperando a que fervesse a água. —A dez minutos daqui, quando muito.

—Irei buscá-lo amanhã —afirmou cansado.

—Não! —Serena saltou, sufocada de medo. —Não tem que fazê-lo. Rei o trará pela manhã —lhe assegurou. —Chegarão antes das nove. Assim perderia o tempo indo buscá-lo.

Darien assentiu de novo e ela se alegrou ao ver que aceitava seu conselho. Não permitiria que Darien anunciasse sua presença na vida do Mamo desse modo. Era muito brutal.

—Bem —lhe disse, —tome seu chá —colocou a xícara na frente dele. — Depois trataremos de dormir.

—Que horas são? —falava como um ébrio com os olhos perdidos no vazio.

—Uma e meia —respondeu, vendo o relógio da cozinha. Sentou-se frente a ele, bebendo pouco a pouco, enquanto o silêncio pulsava entre ambos.

—O que nos aconteceu, Sere? —Murmurou de repente, olhando-a com seus olhos vermelhos de sangue. —Que erros cometemos?

—Não sei, Darien —as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. —Realmente nunca soube.

—Deus —gemeu, apertando a xícara quente. —O problema gira em excursão em minha cabeça até que quase me deixa louco.

—Não pense mais nisso —lhe sugeriu, exausta, compreendendo-o porque esse assunto também lhe parecia insolúvel. Tocou-lhe a mão, compadecida. — Descansa e amanhã, com a mente fresca, encontrará uma resposta.

Darien voltou a mão e inclinou a cabeça morena para observar seus longos dedos medindo os dela e Serena mordeu o lábio, com os olhos arrasados de lágrimas ardentes enquanto uma onda de compaixão a afogava. Não importava o que tivesse acontecido dez anos antes, Darien perdeu a mais satisfatória experiência de sua vida ao rejeitar o seu filho. E possivelmente, concluiu, ao igual a sua mãe, Darin viveu com uma culpa extenuante e só sobreviveu enterrando-a, negando-se a admitir que não atuou à altura das circunstâncias. Depois de tudo, não foi o que ela mesma fez? Afastou a todos os que amava de sua mente porque não suportava pensar em que traíram a ela e ao Mamo.

—Anda —suspirou, lhe soltando a mão, —vamos dormir. Pode usar o Quarto de Mamo —lhe ofereceu, torpe.

—Não —negou, com firmeza. —Dormiremos na mesma cama durante o resto desta noite.

Essa decisão a obrigou a voltar a sentar-se, contemplando-o como se o fosse cortar sua garganta.

—Não vou dormir com você! —exclamou, perguntando-se se tinha enlouquecido por completo.

—Vai sim, —insistiu, irredutível, —ou não dormirá. Não te darei a oportunidade, de escapar para me roubar o meu filho pela segunda vez.

—Mas... como te ocorre algo tão desatinado, Darien? —Olhou-o sobressaltada. —Aonde iria? Esta é minha casa... aqui eu trabalho. Não pensa com lógica —desculpou essa momentânea aberração e ficou de pé, para sair da cozinha. —Usa o quarto de Mamo e eu despertarei a tempo para…

—Já disse que dormiremos juntos —reiterou, seco. —Deus sabe que... —suspirou. —Necessito de um pouco de ternura esta noite e não entendo por que você não pode me dar de presente a posto que me encheu com a maldita amargura que estou sentindo nesse momento —outra vez seus olhos a brocaram e ela se encolheu pelas acusações que lhe lançava. —Dormir —esclareceu, cortante, —é o único que te exijo, em caso de que sua mente torcida interprete mal os meus motivos. Dorme com a segurança de que estou a seu lado e que não verei meu filho antes da manhã.

—Dormirei —concedeu Serena com pesadez, muito cansada para lutar contra ele. Depois, sem pensar no que tinha aceito, saiu do quarto. Darien não podia saber, mas também a fazia uma falta desesperada de um pouco de ternura. Uma ternura que não sentiu em muitos anos e que considerava um direito que ele a desse... embora fosse de uma maneira oblíqua.

—O banheiro é ali —lhe assinalou a porta da esquerda. —Me... trocarei, enquanto você se lava.

Só demorou uns minutos despir-se e vestir o robe, para esperar que Darien saísse do banheiro. Cruzaram-se na porta, evitando tocar-se. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, ele tinha se metido na cama e tinha os olhos fechados.

Recostou-se a seu lado, tratando de não mover-se, pressentindo que estava nu.

Ele esticou um braço e a abraçou, moldando sua magra forma a seu corpo musculoso.

—Obrigado por ceder —murmurou, cochilando, na nuvem sedosa dos cabelos da Serena. —Compreendo que foi uma imposição, mas esta noite preciso de você, Serena. Preciso de você Sere...

Sumiu-se em um sono profundo e Serena permaneceu tensa entre seus braços, durante um momento, sem acreditar no que lhe acontecia, escutando-o respirar, sentindo seu fôlego na base da nuca e logo, devagar, começou a relaxar-se, colada a seu corpo morno, vencida por um cansaço que lhe fechou os olhos até que também dormiu.

Despertou pouco a pouco, consciente da deliciosa tibieza que invadia seu corpo, uma tibieza líquida que a fez estirar-se com frouxidão, para depois suspirar.

Darien observava esses movimentos reveladores de sua posição, apoiado sobre um cotovelo, enquanto seus olhos percorriam as feições suaves da adormecida. Sorria apenas, gozando com as carícias de sua mão sobre seu ventre, por cima do tecido da seda da camisola. Inclinou-se para lhe roçar a bochecha com os lábios e ela murmurou algo, voltando-se um pouco para buscá-lo.

Beijou-lhe o nariz, as sobrancelhas, as pálpebras cremosas e o rubor perfumado das bochechas.

—Sere... —murmurou, suave.

—Dar... —exalou e se voltou para lhe rodear o pescoço com os braços, apertando-o, arqueando-se com esse flexível movimento, símbolo de um intenso desejo.

Ele sorriu, com um sorriso doce que concordava com a doçura com que ela despertava e a beijou, lhe entreabrindo os lábios que já o esperavam, prontos para recebê-lo e pouco a pouco, com sensualidade, começou a atraí-la à realidade, lhe tocando o corpo, excitando-a, elevando a camisola ao longo de suas pernas e ainda mais acima, até seus quadris.

Serena despertou quando a mão dele deslizou entre suas coxas.

—Darien! —exclamou, ainda sem saber se sonhava ou não, pois as nuvens do sonho tomavam tempo para dispersar-se.

—Cale-se, murmurou— está tudo bem. Deseja-me, Sere, seu corpo me diz isso e Deus sabe que eu... —sussurrou, estremecido, —desejo-te...

Beijou-a, cortando seus protestos. E, enquanto lutava contra seu próprio desejo tratando de pensar, ele começou a acariciá-la, com segurança e experiência, lhe roubando o ar dos pulmões enquanto a chama ardente da paixão começava a envolvê-la.

OH, não... Gemeu em seu interior ao mesmo tempo que tudo despertava, seu corpo, seu coração e mesma sua alma. Sabia que estava perdida, movendo-se ao ritmo que Darien criou há tantos anos, para que a magia fluísse de novo.

—Não quero —murmurou, trêmula, quando ele a cobriu com seu torso e os pêlos escuros rasparam seus sensíveis mamilos.

—Claro que quer —afirmou. —Para isto você nasceu, para ser minha desta maneira.

Realmente? Nasceu para conhecer as carícias mágicas desse homem? Deitada, imóvel sob essas mãos que a subjugavam com seus movimentos sensuais, acreditou, pois nenhum outro homem a comoveu desse modo. Nenhum outro homem suplantou o Darien.

—Matar-me-á, se continuar —lhe advertiu, desesperada, tratando de lutar por última vez.

—Mas que forma linda de morrer, querida —murmurou, peralta. —Perdida nos braços do homem que anseia... como ele te anseia, com desespero fatal. Deus, Serena, tem que me tocar; este tortura é tão, tão doce!

Despertou com a aceitação lânguida de que algo radical tinha mudado sua vida. Recostou-se sobre suas costas e se estirou, sumindo-se entre as colchas com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Ficou quieta e o gesto acidental de sua mão direita tocou uma pele morna e nua, paralisando-a de terror. Voltou a cabeça e viu o Darien dormido a seu lado e então recordou o acontecido, enquanto se ruborizava.

—Deus bendito —suspirou, muito sobressaltada para fazer outra coisa que contemplar a seu companheiro. Como se atreveu?

Ele parecia relaxado e contente, como o Darien de antes, sem as capas de cinismo lhe escurecendo o rosto. O coração da jovem se comoveu e logo lhe tremeu dentro do peito. E as lágrimas, por isso uma vez, rodaram em silêncio por suas bochechas.

Amava-o, aceitou-o dolorosamente. Amou-o e o amaria sempre, de forma total e irrevogável. Essa admissão a fez sentir-se débil e só porque sabia que, não importava o que Darien a obrigasse a sofrer, jamais mataria o que sentia por ele, porque era parte inerente de si mesmo.

E possivelmente por tal razão fugiu durante anos. Não porque seu pai a atemorizasse. Não porque sua mãe apoiasse ao Cedric Chiba. Não porque Darien a denunciasse, mas sim porque jamais poderia aceitar sua rejeição e sobreviver.

Isso significava que lhe permitiria machucá-la e que sempre o perdoaria? Talvez, aceitou com um amargo sabor na boca.

Abriu os olhos azuis, brilhantes, que captaram o que a rodeava imediatamente.

—Por que? —perguntou Serena.

Ele sorriu, sem pretender interpretá-la mal e se apoiou sobre um cotovelo, zombando dela.

—Quero recuperar o meu filho —confessou. —A qualquer preço, mas prefiro a rota mais fácil, de for possível. Você é essa rota, Serena. Por meio da mãe, recuperarei o meu filho —tocou a comissura da suave boca com um dedo e cravou os olhos nesses lábios trêmulas que o desejavam, sorrindo com seca satisfação.

—Planejou tudo isso? —indagou, abobalhada por essa astúcia sem piedade.

—Em que acha que pensava durante o longo trajeto para cá? —mofou-se. —Em como te ter a minha mercê? —Parecia que dizia a verdade. —Não sou tolo, Serena, embora assim me considere. A maneira mais deliciosa de recuperar o meu filho é por meio de você. Tem que estar do meu lado para que me aceite.

—Não entendo como me seduzir te ajudará a obter seus fins —franziu o cenho.

—Claro que entende! —mofou-se, suave, sorrindo-lhe preguiçoso e explorando seu corpo com uma mão. Imediatamente ela conteve o fôlego e o fogo que a sacudiu a fez arquear-se contra essa mão, e Darien soltou uma gargalhada de triunfo. —Vê? —desafiou-a. —É minha, Serena! Só tenho que te tocar, desta maneira... —voltou a fazer e ela voltou a responder do mesmo modo, indefesa, —para que me obedeça em tudo o que me ocorra, desde que te ame com meu corpo.

—Meu Deus! —afogou-se, fechando os olhos para não ver o triunfo que se pintava em seu rosto. Sumia-se, enjoada, na massa cálida, ardorosa, de seu maldito desejo. —Te odeio!

—Mas está pronta para me receber —lhe informou com crueldade, montando-a, lhe abrindo as coxas e penetrando-a com rudeza, com um impulso violento que a obrigou a soltar uma exclamação de deleite. —Diga, Serena —lhe ordenou, com o rosto sombrio a uns centímetros do de sua amante. Voltou a impulsionar-se com os quadris e ela voltou a gemer, lhe dando as boas-vindas. —Diga. Quero que o diga!

—Que diga o que? —choramingou, desesperada.

Outro impulso, outro suspiro de prazer vergonhoso.

—Já sabe, pequena tortura. Diga, maldição, ou te juro que jogarei contigo desse modo até que morra de frustração.

Impulsionou-se de novo e ela se arqueou com força, sob seu corpo.

—Desejo-te, Darien! —gritou, lhe acariciando os fortes braços, apertando os ombros musculosos. —Te desejo —repetiu, rouca.

—Quanto? Quanto me deseja, Sere?

—Com todo meu corpo, Darien! —ofegou. —Todo meu corpo te deseja.

Esse ato de rendição a encheu de desprezo, abriu os olhos e viu as olhos cinzas vibrando de urgência e de ódio. Leu o triunfo nessa expressão tensa de desejo e, como um animal lhe enterrou as unhas, lhe marcando o peito.

Gritou, arqueando-se de dor, tremendo, e seu corpo se inchou dentro de Serena excitado, queimando-se no clímax do prazer e a ira, exaltando, porque lhe demonstrava que Darien não era menos vulnerável à paixão que lhe demonstrava.

—Gata do inferno! —grunhiu, fulminando-a com os olhos e logo soltou uma gargalhada e os dois Darien, o jovem e o de hoje, sobrepuseram-se para lhe aprisionar os cabelos, formando um nó e lhe puxar a cabeça para trás, contra os travesseiros, de modo que sua boca pudesse lhe beijar a garganta nua e exposta, para baixar por seu pescoço de seda até o ombro.

Então, o ritmo de seus corpos ameaçou lançá-los fora do mundo e ele murmurou, enlouquecido:

—Meu Deus, como pude viver durante tanto tempo sem isto?

Como?, perguntou-se ela, enjoada, triste, enquanto seus sentidos exaltados lhe comunicavam uma intensa melancolia.

Ficou deitada, muito fraca para fazer algo mais que observá-lo, lânguido, movendo-se pela pequena habitação sem precaver-se da perturbadora atração que exercia sobre ela.

Suas longas pernas, soberbas com as cordas de músculos, subiam como duas colunas firmes e magras até uma cintura sem um grama de gordura desnecessária. A magra forma de seu corpo se expandia no peito de aço, coberto de pêlos frisados e escuros, para terminar em dois ombros poderosos. Há dez anos o corpo de Darien lhe parecia um espetáculo maravilhoso quando estava nu. Agora tinha ganho em maturidade, afinou-se ao converter-se na perfeição da virilidade.

Ele se voltou e a surpreendeu estudando-o, cravando seus olhos azuis na figura horizontal, ruborizada pelas marcas de seu amor.

—É minha, Serena —afirmou cortante. —Lembre-se quando Mamo retornar para casa. Pode significar para ti a diferença entre conservá-lo ou perdê-lo.

—Não me ameace, Darien —lhe pediu em voz baixa, muito preguiçosa para zangar-se. E, de qualquer modo, já o tinha aceito, muito antes, que lhe pertencia... como sempre. Mesmo que ele a desprezasse... —Não mudou muito com os anos, não é verdade? —opinou, travessa. —Ainda é um tipão.

Darien sorriu, sem poder evitá-lo e se inclinou sobre a cama.

—Tampouco você, minha amarga tortura —murmurou, lhe dando um beijo em seus generosos lábios. —E posso prová-lo com estas marcas —adicionou, afastando-se para que ela olhasse as duas linhas que deixaram suas unhas no torso, até a parede côncava do estômago.

Sustentou-lhe o olhar, sem o menor remorso e ele riu, com uma risada tênue, movendo a cabeça morena, antes de lhe passar um dedo pelo pescoço dolorido.

—Mas eu também te marquei, minha linda —lhe informou, desfrutando-se, rindo-se de novo. —Costumávamos chamar de sinais de amor, mas eu prefiro as catalogar como minha marca de posse pessoal... te rebele, Serena —lhe advertiu, —e te demonstrarei que a impressionante fachada de frieza com a que te disfarçou através dos anos, cai a pedaços assim que eu quiser.

Beijou-a de novo, nos lábios e com rapidez, antes de afastar-se de seu lado.

—Te levante —sugeriu, —Não desejo que meu filho chegue para encontrar a sua mãe na cama, esperando que seu amante volte a possuí-la.

—É um malvado, Darien, um verdadeiro bastardo —murmurou, enquanto se obrigava a mover-se e logo ficou quieta quando ele se voltou, furioso.

—Eu não sou, mas meu filho sim —lhe cuspiu. —Um erro que retificarei na primeira oportunidade que tenha.

—A que se refere? —inquiriu, alarmada.

—Te levante —repetiu, recusando-se a discutir o assunto. —Irei preparar um café.

E se foi, deixando que Serena se perguntasse, mordendo o lábio inferior, quantos planos ideou Darien, durante o trajeto de Yorkshire a Londres, na noite anterior.


End file.
